Autumn Winds
by onewhowrites
Summary: Harry finds unexpected love when a stranger from his past comes to protect him. *The last chapter is up!*
1. BeauxYeux

Autumn Winds

Autumn Winds

By: Kaytea

Chapter 1:

Harry woke up with a start. His scar was hurting. _Again. _It only hurt when Voldemorte was nearby. Where could he be then? Certainly Voldemorte wouldn't try to come to Hogwarts with Dumbledore here, but Harry knew better.

Well there was no way Harry was going back to sleep, so he may as well wake up. He looked out the window, and thought about how different this year was, it had only been 5 days since the first day of school, but without Cedric here, the Hufflepuffs walked down the halls with a sad look in their eyes. He didn't feel any different being a 5th year, but his classes wre beginning to get harder. 

Harry kept looking out the window, he saw a white unicorn galloping in the Forbidden Forest, glowing through the trees. He looked at the lake and saw the giant squid sleepily propelle it's self across the surface. It was so relaxing. But he saw a figure standing by the lake's side and he couldn't make it out as anyone he knew. It definently wasn't Hagrid. And not Dumbledore, or even Snape's crooked figure. Who was out there in the dark? He stared more intently, the moonlight glaring down on the lake's reflection. He could barely make it out. …..it looked as if there was someone with it too. The light shined on the two charecters and he saw a pale man with dark hair, and a girl with auburn hair and teal eyes that shone in the moonlight. The man was holding the girl down and tying her hands together. The girl looked up into the window where Harry was and looked at him with frightened eyes. Harry watched horrified, parylzed, not able to even move. The man plunged the girl in the water, and watched her sink. The man darted off into the Forbidden Forest. Harry grabbed his Firebolt from his trunk and flew out of the window…….there wasn't much time left! He sped down to the lake, like a bullet. He could feel the wind ripping at his face. He reached the lake and jumped off his Firebolt and dove into the icy water. He looked around into the water, swimming furiously deeper and deeper. He couldn't find the girl, where had she gone to? The water was blurry, he couldn't see anything. Then he felt bubbles down his neck, he looked up and saw the girl, her hands bound together and the rope that held them together caught on a jagged rock. Bubbles were emitting from her mouth and her eyes were closed….she didn't look like she had much time. Harry hacked the ropes apart with the knife Sirius gave him, that he always kept in his pocket. She feel into his arms, and Harry pulled her up above the water's surface.

He leaned her on a mossy rock. He listened to her heart and felt her pulse. She was still alive and breathing. Her watched for any movement. And moments later, her eyeslashes fluttered. She opened her eyes, and Harry saw how bright they were. Bright green like his, but with blue mixed with it. So they were an amazing teal. She didn't get up, but simply looked around. Like she was really confused on where she was. "Are you alright?" Harry asked. She didn't speak, but she did sit up on the huge mossy rock and stared around. " Umm…..who was that man, who threw you in the lake?" She looked him right in the eye , "What is a **_muggle _**?" she asked him intently, her lower lip quivering. Harry thought this was ridiculous to have been asked, didn't every wizard know what a muggle was? But then he remembered all too well, 5 years ago, before he knew he was a wizard,he hadn't known what anything was. "Well, a muggle is a non-magic person. A non wizard." He saidslowly. She stared at him, her hair sopping wet and she shivered in the cold night. "That …..man…that thing….he called me a muggle and said he had to destroy me , because I was the only thing standing in his way of killing Harry Potter and taking over the wizarding world and destroying the muggle world." Harry's inside turned to mush. Had that been Voldemorte? He had gotten his body back, last year, but had been in hiding since. Since ….since now he supposed. He didn't say anything, but just gawked at what the girl had said. She ran her fingers through her hair and stared at Harry. She reached out and touched Harry's cheek. Then she ran her finger to his forhead, but finding the scar did not shock her. How could it? She was a muggle and didn't know who he was. She brought back his hand and stared into his eyes and gasped. "You're ……you're Lily's son!" She brought her hand to her mouth in amazement. Harry was shocked. How did this girl know his mother? She looked about his age. She stammered out in a shaky voice, "So you're the boy I came to protect. And that man who threw me in the lake, was Lord Voldemorte." She threw herself at him , her arms around his neck. She started crying softly onto his shoulder. Harry didn't know what to do. Lord Voldemorte had been just 30 feet below him and he was trying to kill this muggle girl who knew his mother Lily. Harry put his arms around her shoulders to comfort her. Then his mind snapped back into reality. Lord Voldemorte was in the Forbidden Forest. He had to take this girl into the castle and alert Dumbledore. Her lifted her up in his arms and caried her back into the castle.

He immediantly went to Dumbledore's office, by giving the stone gargoyle the passoword 'Exploding Snap'. The office was vast and beautifully decorated. Harry laid the girl down onto a nearby red velvet couch. He looked around and called out "Dumbledore!" He didn't know what else to do. Dumbledore appeared from behind some velvet curtains. He had on a night cape and night robe. He could see the bags under his eyes perking up with worry at sight of Harry so early in the morning. "Harry! What ever is the matter?" he asked rationally. Harry pointed to the girl who looked as though she had fainted on the couch. He hastily told Dumbledore, how his scar woke him up, and he saw that Voldemorte had been there and thrown the girl in the lake, and how she was the only way to stop him and that's why he had tried to get rid of her. Dumbledore, walked up to the girl and conjured up a floating strecher, he led Harry down to the hospital wing and they woke Madame Pomfrey. She put the girl in a bed, and Dumbledore told Harry to stay with her, while he, Hagrid, Fang, and Professor Truligane(the new DADA teacher) down to the Forbidden Forest to search for Voldemorte. He would awake Professor McGonagall to seal the entrances and watch over the castle. And the ….he just left. 

Madame Pomfrey drew a tall curtain around the girl and waved her wand and muttered an enchantation. She drew back the curtains and the girls wet clothes were gone and she was dressed in a soft nightgown. Harry took a seat in the chair next to the girl. He was curious on how she knew his mother and how she could protect him from Voldemorte. Madame Pomfrey went into the next room with the girl's wet clothes and Harry peered over at the girl…..she appeared to be asleep, but she turned over and opened her eyes. She looked at Harry and smiled. Harry had to know who she was at least. "What's your name?" She smiled and said " My name is Allison BeauxYeux." He looked deep into her eyes, and there seemed to be a sort of warmness. There was this awckward silence, but Allison broke it by whisphering in an exausting sigh, "I'm so glad I found you. I was almost afraid I wouldn't be able too………but you're safe…and …." She broke off, tears welling in her eyes….,she looked as though she hadn't slept in days, she closed her eyes and opened them again, wiping her tears away. Madame Pomfrey returned with a blanket and a goblet of steaming liguid. She spread the blanket over Allison. Allison drank the potion, she was handed, and drifted into a deep sleep. Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a blanket and showed him to a bed. "It's best you stay here tonight. Till things smooth over." She said. Harry got into bed. His scar stopped hurting since he rescued Allison from the lake. Perhaps Voldemort was gone? He wasn't sure………he just put it into the back of his mind and went to sleep………………


	2. Allison's attacked

**Autumn Winds**;Chapter 2: Allison's attackedBy: Kaytea

The next morning Harry awoke. He had almost forgottenwhy he was in the hospital wing, but when he saw Allison, he remember all the night's events.

He wondered if Dumbledore had caughten Voldemorte. He looked over at Allison again as he put on his glasses. She was sitting up sipping some water from a glass. 

She noticed Harry looking over at her. "Harry! You're alright! I wasn't sure where you went after I fell asleep!" Allison said exasperating. There was a knock on the door and Madame Pomfrey opened the door. It was Ron and Hermione. They ran towards Harry. "Harry! We were so worried!" Hermione cried. Ron interrrupted" Dumbledore told us everything and told the school to remain calm, and that there was no danger to any of us." Hermione straightened her robes and said "Harry you better get dressed, we have transfiguration in 15 mins!" Just then Madame Pomfrey came in and told Harry that he was fine to leave, and Allison would have to stay until Dumbledore told her what they were going to do. "Who's Allison?"Hermione inquired. "I am" Allison spoke up from behind them. Harry introduced them, "Ron, Hermione this is Allison. The girl I saved from the lake last night, she an umm…..muggle." Allison blushed scarlet, but smiled up at Hermione and Ron. "I'm pleased to meet you both." "Like wise" Ron said while shaking her hand. "How nice to meet you too" Hermione said much more politely than Ron. Harry got up from the bed and said goodbye to Madame Pomfrey. He went over to Allison and told her he hoped she would feel better and he'd be back to see her at lunch. She looked miserable and lonely when they left. Harry felt bad leaving her in a strange place by herself. But he would see her soon.

_Allison sat in her bed frightened and alone. Why had Harry left her in this strange place. She figured she may as well get some rest, seeing as how she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. Madame Pomfrey had left her some spare school robes on the end of her bed. She decided to change into them, in case Dumbledore came, she didn't want him to see her in her nightgown! She went into the bathroom and changed into the robes. She came back to her bed and left the nightgown folded neatly on the end of it. She sat down and tried to relax, but then she felt an eerie pain rush through her body. **Voldemort.** He was here……somewhere. She had to hurry and find Harry. She opened the door to the Hospital Wing and stepped out into the busy hallway. She was overcome at all the people rushing about and chattering here and there. She noticed a wand lying on the ground and saw that a teacher said some enchantmants and the door to a classroom opened. Allison held the wand steady in her hand. How was she ever going to find Harry in this mess? She had to….stop time ..somehow. She thought to herself of some kind of an enchantment she could say to stop time. Then without realizing it she waved her wand and muttered "Timus Arretuis!" Everything was frozen. It felt like even the wind in the hallway stopped. Allison stepped forward and no one moved or anything, they were still frozen in their places. She saw a boy's arms streched out towards his books that were in mid air. Allison moved rapidly through the still hallway and turned corners here and there. She had as much timeas she needed to find Harry now. She stepped in some green goo oozing from a nearby corner. And peered into a nearby classroom.She walked into theclassroom and saw Harry standing frozen by a desk, talking to Hermione and Ron. She rushed up to Harry, now how do Istart time again she thought? She shouted "Timus startus" but nothing happened. No that couldn't be it. Then she rose her arm and shouted without even realizing what she was going to say, "Timus beginus maintenantus!" A warm breeze blew by her and everything moved again. She felt faint from using magic, she had never known before and collapsedon to Harry. _

_ _

Hermione, Harry, and Ron caught her.She awoke with a start. "What are you doing here Allison?!?!" Harry asked her worried. "He's here Harry. He's here, I know it." She saidfaintly.Hermione gave a raised eyebrow at Ron. Allison stood up on her own without anyone's help and said, "Harry. You are not safe here. Voldemort is here and he wants you dead." Ron and Hermione flinched at the name ofthe dark lord. Harry said nervously, "Umm….Well it's the day, he won't try to attack me in public right in front of everyone. " "That may be so, but I'm staying with you till I'm sure he's gone."Allison said defiantly. And before anyone could say something else. Allison walked up to Proffessor Mcgonagall's desk and told her who she was, and that she would be staying in the class with Harry to protect him. Proffesor McGonagall looked dumbfounded, but told her to go ahead and take a seat. She sat next to Harry, and smiled at him. Just then the rest of the class began to come into the classroom. Neville Longbottom rushed up to Proffessor McGonagall's desk crying nervously "Oh Proffesor! I lost my wand! I don't know where I could have put it, but I've lost it!". "Oh Neville, are you sure you didn't put leave it in the Griffondor common room again?" The teacher said exasperated. Allison stood up and went to Proffesor McGonagall's desk again and handed her the wand she had found on the ground earlier. "Proffessor, I found this on outside of the Hospital Wing, I only picked it up, because Ineeded to find Harry. So I stopped time to find him." Proffessor McGonagall looked shocked. "You stopped time? And you're a muggle, you said? Was that your first time using a wand?" "Well, yes…the words just came to me I guess." Proffessor Mcgonagall looked like she might faint herself. She handed Neville his wand and said "Imust see what you can do. I'll work with you while the class reads a chapter from their book." She told the class to open to page 678 and read for 20 pages while she worked with the new student. First she taught Allison how to hold her wand properly and asked her toturn a pencil into a feather. Allison held up Proffessor Mcgonagall'swand and muttered, "Transformus fencilicus" the pencil, slowly turned into a white, light, feather. Proffessor Mcgonagall's eyes lit up, and Harry was sure he saw tears in them too. Just as she was about to ask Allison to turn a match into a needle, the lights all went out plunging the classroom into darkness.

There was a scream and Harry felt someone rush towards him and a whimper of pain. He scar felt as though it was on fire. Proffessor McGonagall shouted "lumos austrotegist" The lights came back on, and Hermione screamed. Allison had her arms around Harry's neck , as though she was shielding him. Her robes had 3 long scratches down the back as though a huge claw had attacked her. There was fresh blood rushing from her back. She was sobbing miserably. Little drops of sweat were beading about Harry's brow, he had felt his scarfeel as though it might explode. He was sure whoever had attacked Allison, was meaning to attack him. Proffessor Mcgonagall shouted orders for the class to get behind her desk and conjured up a strecher for Allison. Just then Flintwick walked in. "I heard a scream,…and Oh dear!" He said as he saw Allison bloody back. Proffessor McGonagall took Flintwick aside and said in a very scared voice, that sounded nothing like the strict stern teacher they were used to. "The lights just went out…and someone….something tried to attack Harry, but our new ….student ran in front of him…just in time…and oh what if she hadn't and…" She gulped hard and wiped her forhead with the sleeve of her robes. "I'll watch your class, while you take her to the hospital ward. " said Flintwick, who was looking paler than Nearly-Headless Nick. Proffessor McGonagall, began to lead the strecher out the door with her wand, when Allison cried out "No! I must stay with Harry. He's not safe without me!" Proffessor Mcgonagall stopped the strecher and said softly, "Come along Potter, it's best you are checked out , by the hospital wing too." Harry nodded and followed them, his face beet red, everyone staring at him afraid to even be close to him , like he was ticking time bomb that might go off any minute. He felt embaressed too, He hadn't needed a girl to protect him all these years, he would be fine if Voldemort ever came back. He could take care of himself. But he followed. She _had _saved his life. Plus, he wanted to ask her how she was supposed to protect him, and how she knew his mum. …………….

**I promise to have chapter 3 up soon, sorry if there** a**re any typos, I was writing this pretty late at night!**

I may even have it up by tonight, who knows? Thank you for all the reviews! You're inspiring me to keep writing!

Trust me…it gets good! ~ Kaytea


	3. Secrets unfold

**Autumn winds;**Chapter 3: Secret's Unfold

By:Kaytea

They reached the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey was franticaly crying to Dumbledore, "I swear Albus! She was here after Harry left, I don't know where she could have gone!" Proffessor McGonagall opened the door and Dumbledore looked up, his face ridden with worry. He grimaced at the sight of Allison's battered back. Madame Pomfrey's face drained to a translucent white. "Oh my god, two minutes away from my sight and just look what happened!"She immediantly performed a blood-clotting spell (clottigius mulcoficus). Shebegan to get some medicine for Allison, who whimpered in pain at a slight breeze blowing by her back. "Albus, the girl….she shielded Harry. I believe it was …..you know who, but it couldn't have been….it was as if he were invisible! The lights just went out and ………..i think I need to sit down." Proffessor McGonagall collapsed on a chair nearby. Dumbledore called for Hagrid, and he asked Harry if he was alright. "I'm fine, my scar hurt before the lights went out and when they did it felt like it was ripped open. And I felt Allison run in front of me as soon as it was dark." He said dazed. Dumbledore bore great pain in his eyes. He took off his glasses and shined them on his robe. "Uh, sir do you think Voldemort is still here?" Harry asked curiously. Dumbledore sighed and said "No, I believe he took off again, if he were still here, Allison would be more worried, but she seems to know he's gone for now." Allison was behind a tall curtain, and he saw Madame Pomfrey's shadow applying some medication to Allison's back. "So is Allison going to stay here then , Proffessor?" Harry asked, his mind pounding with questions for Dumbledore and Allison. "Yes, she obviously has some magic in her, but it will take a while for her to catch up on the past 4 years of lessons, but I have a feeling Miss. Granger wouldn't mind helping her out. She'll be in Gryffindor in order to stay near you, in case there's another incident like today. I know she belongs in Gryffindor anyways, due to her act of bravery today.*pause*Harry? I would prefer if you were to stay here, while I check out the castle. Then if I am sure it's safe, I'll return and you can go to the rest of your classes." Harry nodded weakly. He was going to miss a lot of his classes, and Snape had given them an extra assigment yesterday. Snape would love to have this chance to give him a detention for not completing it. Dumbledore must have read his mind because he then said "I will alert your teachers that you may miss some work, and to not punish you for it"He left and Harry felt slightly relieved.

He sat down on the chair next to Allison's bed. And ran his fingers through his hair. He was worried about Allison. How badly had she been hurt? He was also wondering, what she meant the night she told him that she was the only thing that stood in Voldemort's way of taking over the wizarding world and destroying the muggle world. Madame Pomfrey opened the curtains and told Harry to stay put and make sure Allison did too. She then went into her office. Allison sat up, her back must have been feeling better. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he had to know. "Allison. How do you know my mum?"He asked her. "I guess I've been holding out on you Harry. You see, your mum and my mum were good friends. My mum was never good at magic, but she knew your mum long before your mum went to Hogwarts."She said softly. Harry breathed deeply. "Well, I wasn't old enough to really know her. I was only about 1 year old. She and your father always visited my mum. My dad died when I was little, and when your mum and dad came to visit, my mom was really happy, she missed having an adult to talk to. She only had me. Your mum would always read us stories, when she put us down for a nap. She told us all about Hogwarts and how we would grow up to be a great witch and wizard. She would always make me laugh with a tickling charm……"Harry saw tears in Allison's beautiful eyes. Harry…never remembering anything about his parents except the bright green light when they had been killed, was entranced. "Tell me more" He said,almost begging. "Well, I can't really remember much, but……" Harry interrupted "So how can you protect me then? I have to know." Well see that's the part I always have trouble rememebering….I can only remember when you had fallen asleep after one of Lily's stories, and I was still awake. She told me how she was afraid, that she would never see us grow up because a bad man known as Voldemort was after her and James. She needed some one to protect her son when he was older in case Voldemort ever tried to harm him. She placed a charm…I think it was a charm at least. That would give me the power to protect Harry Potter when I was old enough. So I would be strong enough then. But I can't exactly remember what happened…….I wish I could though. All I know is that it's my mission to protect you. Otherwise, if I was dead then Voldemort could kill you and just destroy the muggle world and rule over the wizarding world. That's why he tried to drowned me!……It's all making sense now! He couldn't kill me with magic, because he doesn't have enough power yet and because of the charm your mum put on me, it must protect me from dark magic! He can only harm me the muggle way!"

Her eyes widen and Harry felt a chill up his spine. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his mum. All he could think of was her pleading with Voldermort not to kill him. "Why can't I remember her?!?" He said angrily. He felt envious that some girl who wasn't even related to his mum, and was the same age as him, could remember his mum better than him. Allison reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. She closed her eyes and Harry did the same. Allison waved Harry's wand and muttered "Memorius restorus", keeping her eyes clasped shut. Harry's mind felt like it was melting into a puddle. He felt a jerk and it was like he was in a different place. He felt invisible. Just like when he had looked in on one of Dumbledore's memories. He saw a young woman of about 24 years old with fire red hair, she was very pretty and slim. Harry would have almost believed she was one of the Weaslyswithout freckles, but then she opened hereyes and they shone a bright green. She was folding a blanket over a small baby….with dark messy black hair. It was him. Harry saw what he looked like when he was only about 1 year old. The baby Harry was fast asleep and his mum went over to the next baby next to him. "Oh Alli, you silly girl. Aren't you ever going to go to sleep?" He had never heard his mother's voice when she wasn't pleading with Voldermort until now. She sounded so sweet……almost like an angel. He watched as his mother lovingly stroked the baby Allison's head. "Oh Allison, I know you will grow up with my Harry and you two will become the greatest wizards ever! I just know it!……………..but I'm so afraid I'll never see you two grow up. I think Voldermort's onto us. I just don't know if the curse is strong enough to protect us." Harry saw the baby Allison's eyes were a deep sapphire blue…not their usual teal. Lily Potter placed her hand upoun Allison's tiny forhead and she said with a shaky voice, "You will protect my boy, when you are old enough, and strong enough. You will be able to protect my son, if anything happens to me and James. " Harry watched dry mouthed as his mum took out her wand, 10 inches, springy, willow. And waved it over the small child's head. She muttered some strange enchantments, that Harry couldn't make out. And Lily's eyes filled with tears. Baby Allison blinked and when she opened her eyes again her eyes were no longer sapphire blue, but an astounding blue-green. The baby Allison's eyes drooped sleepily and the she drifted off to sleep. Lily smiled and tucked a blanket around her. She gave the babies each a kiss on the forhead and closed the door to the room quietly as she left.

Harry felt a jerk and he was back in the Hospital Wing on the chair. Allison let go off his hand and collapsed,exausted onto Harry. Who, was too stunned to move or speak..………

Ok more is coming! I promise, but my sister wants the computer bad, so I need to get off! I will write more tommorow… Hope you liked Chapter 3…sorry if there are typos..it's 11:15 pm where I am right now! I'm going to type Chapter 4 as soon as I get home from school today 7/6/2001. So keep checking up on the fanfic, to see what happens!

-Kaytea

_ _


	4. Flying High

Autumn Winds;Chapter 4:Flying High

**Autumn Winds**;Chapter 4:Flying High

By: Kaytea

Harry sat there, feeling as though something heavy had hit his head. Allison was still out of it, lying on Harry's lap. He felt so much closer to his mother, now that he had seen a memory of her, when she wasn't about to be killed. And he thought about poor Allison too. She was willing to risk anything to protect him. Allison stirred, and Harry helped her sit up onto the bed again. She rubbed her head, as if she had been knocked out. "I hope that explains some things for you Harry, and why I must protect you.", she said softly looking down at her feet. "I may have been too little to understand, but it's kind of like I made a promise with Lily. To keep you safe." Harry just sat there. His thoughts were all jumbled in his mind. Allison must have noticed that he couldn't speak, because she took out what looked like a piece of folded parchment from her pocket. "Harry, I wanted to……. give you something …..for saving me from the lake." She leaned forwardto whisper something to Harry, but instead she gave him a peck on the cheek. Harry turned as red as his mother's hair had been. "Well, I've wanted to give you that since the moment I saw you, but this is what I really want you to have." She handed him the parchment. Harry unfolded it and what he thought was parchment was actually a very old photograph. It was of his mum and dad with him as a baby. He knew it was a wizarding photograph, because they were all moving. Harry's father was beaming proudly at his beautiful wife and infant son. And his mother was smiling down on her baby boy. The baby Harry had a handful of his mother's hair in his fist and was laughing joyfully. "I couldn't remember what you looked like, all I had was this photograph, my mum gave me. So when you saved me from the lake, I knew you had Lily's eyes, and James' hair. And I just knew it was you!" She smiled happily. "And I want you to have the picture." Harry, still speechless, couldn't take his eyes off the photograph, he would have watched it for hours if Dumbledore hadn't come into the room just then.

"Allison, how is your back?" Dumbledore asked gently. "Oh Proffessor, it is so much better, it doesn't even hurt anymore!" Dumbledore smiled gratefully. He turned to Harry, who shoved the photo into his pocket. "Harry, you may return to your classes…" "Great!" Harry stood up to leave. "However….Allison will be going with you. She'll be in the same classes as you, so I'm sure you wouldn't mind accompaning her?" Harry knew Dumbledore was only trying to make it seem like she wasn't only in his classes, so she could protect him. But he still felt like a wimp. 'As if he needed a girl to protect him' He thought. But,he thought of Allison, and if Voldermort did kill him, she would think she failed to keep the promise she made to his mother. "Yes, Proffessor." Dumbledore handed Allison a set of school robes and a spare wand she could use. "Voldermort is gone for now, but I want you both to keep your guard up." He left then, and Harry waited for Allison as she went into the bathroom to change. They bid goodbye to Madame Pomfrey, who looked fearful of seeing them again too soon, and they went off to Harry's next class. Potions. 

They reached the dugeon when it occurred to Harry, that he never told Allison how mean Snape was, and that he hated muggles. Harry took his seat, as others began to come into the classroom. Allison walked up to Snape's desk to hand him the note Dumbledore had given her to show all of Harry's teachers. Snape looked at it with a smirk on his face, and he looked at Allison. "So you're the new muggle I've heard so much about…….take your seat muggle!" But Allison did not. She stood there, "I have a name………I believe it was on the note." Snape's face turned sour, he glared at Allison. The class grew silent, astonished someone stood up to Snape. "I can read thank you. Take your seat Miss. Boahyers." But Allison did not move. "It's Be-au-x-Ye-ux." She said pronuncing it slowly. Snape had a look of murder on his face. Harry gulped. Why didn't Allison just sit down? Snape looked like he was about to say another foul comment. But Allison beat him to it. "It means lovely eyes." And with a smile she glared fiercly right back at him with her beautiful turquoise eyes. Snape swallowed hard, and cleared his throat. "Very well…please take your seat Miss. BeauxYeux." Had Harry heard right? Had Snape actually said "please"to a student? Much more, a muggle Gyffindor?!?!? Allison smiled, "Thank you Proffessor Snape." And she took her seat, looking very pleased with herself. Harry had to admit, there were some benefits of having Allison along to his classes. For one, Snape didn't make any snide comments since Allison was Harry's partner. Plus, she was really fun to be with. Harry never realized it till he knew who she really was. But Allison made funny jokes and she was so easy to talk to. 

After Potions, Harry wanted to talk to Hermione and Ron. But they were no where to be found. Harry hoped they weren't mad at him for spending so much time with Allison. It's not like he had much of a choice. Harry and Allison headed to the Great Hall, for lunch. There he saw Ron and Hermione waving them down. He and Allison sat down across from them. "Wow Allison, standing up to Snape? You ARE brave!" Ron said impressed. Even Hermione, who dislike people who disrespected teachers, had a smile on her face.Allison smiled thanks, as she examined with amazment at her plate that filled itself with all her favorite foods. And she nearly screamed when she saw the Bloody Baron pass by their table. "Just ghosts, you'll get used to 'em." Harry said, his mouth filled with food. Allison seemed to have more fun looking at the bewitched ceiling or the grand banners that hung over each house table, than eating. Fred and George came up to Harry, Quidditch Practice in 10 minutes Harry, we're going to have tryouts for a new Keeper next week,hurry up now!" They left and Harry finished his food and got up. Allison got up too and followed Harry to the Quidditch field. "Harry, what's Quidditch?" Harry sighed. He sometimes got tired trying to explain the game so many times, but he could tell she was excited about it. "Well it's like Muggle soccer on brooms. There's a Keeper (like a goalie), 2 chasers who throw the Quaffle through 3 tall hoops. 2 Beaters who beat the bludgers away from the other players and at the oponents. And last the Seeker, who has to catch the golden snitch. I'm seeker for Gryffindor."He said quickly. "Wow…" Allison said, her eyes all big in excitement. Harry blushed and went into the locker room to change into his Quidditch robes. Allison joined Ron and Hermione in the stands. The Gryffindor team got on the field and Wood let out the bludgers,Quaffle, and snitch. The team mounted their broomsand started to play. Allison watched in the stands with amazement. How wonderful it looked to fly. All the way up in the air.

It was very hot this day, almost too hot to be outside with hot black, school robes on. The tiny hairs on the back of Allison's next stood on end and a cold breeze blew by. Darks clouds formed overhead andit began to thunder. "Hmm…that's odd." Hermione said aloud. "No…there's nothing odd about that, it's just what HE planned" Allison said with clenched teeth, her eyes filled with worry. "What do you mean HE?" Hermione asked. "Voldermort." Allison said coldly. She got up and started to shout "HARRY! COME DOWN! HARRY!" but the thunder was too loud, Harry couldn't hear her. Just then a lightening bolt shot right at Harry. Harry swerved away from it. The lightening kept aiming at Harry, no matter where he went. Allison watched in horror. How would she reach Harry in time? She took out her wand and aimed it at the Broom Shed, shouting "Accio Nimbus 2000!!!" A Nimbus 2000 shot out from the shed into Allison's hand. Allison shoved her wand into her robes and mounted the broom, shaking in fear. She shot off from the ground like a bullet. Hermione and Ron had never seen a Nimbus 2000 go that fast before. Up in the air, Harry was just barely dodging the lightening bolts, the last one has singed the back of his robes. Allison stopped when she reached Harry and Harry stared at her in amazement. "Move!" Allison screamed. Another lightening bolt barely missed them. They both sped off downwards. "What's going on with this beserk weather?" Harry shouted. "It's Voldermort!" Allison yelled back through the howling wind. Harry gulped. He and Allison turned left and dodged another lightening bolt. Just when they thought it had stopped, a lightening bolt hit Harry's broom. The broom dropped like a lead weight towards the ground. Allison reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry hung there, dangling in mid air about 30 feet above ground. Allison was clinging onto the broom and Harry. She managed to pull him up onto the Nimbus. Harry was on the front of the broom now, and Allison clung to him as he plunged downward and past the stands. They made it back to the castle, and the weather returned to normal. 

Harry helped Allison off the broom and Allison hugged Harry tightly. "Oh Harry, that was too close!" Harry nodded. He was still in awe at how Allison flew. "So Allison, you must have flown a lot as a kid right?" Allison blushed, "Actually, that was my first time. I was so scared to get off the ground, but once I was in the air it came naturally." "Wow…that's too weird, that's what happened to me 4 years ago." Allison blushed even more. Just then Hermione,Ron, and the whole Gryffindor team rushed up to them. "Harry! Allison! Are you okay?", Hermione cried. "Wow, Harry that was some flying!"Angelina said. She turned to Allison, "And you, Weneed a keeper." Allison just smiled and stood by Harry's side. "Yeah we're okay. But I don't think my Firebolt is." "Don't worry Harry, we brought it." Ron said holding up the Firebolt, slightly dented and scratched, but reletivly alright. Hermione took out her wand and performed a renewal spell, that made the it brand new again. "Thanks, Hermione!" Harry took his Firebolt, shining it on his robes. "We better go everyone, we still have our afternoon classes and lunch is almost over." Hermione said cheerfully. Ron gave a groan. "Classes! After all that excitement?!?" Katie Bell rushed up to Allison. "We'll all talk to you later about the team!" And she rushed off towards the castle. Harry and Allison started walking towards the castle. "Where did Hermione and Ron go? Those two havebeen acting pretty strange these days." Harry wondered aloud. 

I made a mistake, I accidentally put that Wood was still going to Hogwarts, when he really graduated from 

**Hogwarts in Harry's 4th year. This was very cleverly caught by *Suppi-Chan* !!! Thank you Suppi-Chan!**

Okay this is one of my personal favorite Chapters from my Fanfic…gee I don't know though Chapter 5 is really good too!I hope you like this one…it's pretty long for my usual Chapters, Also this was very kindly edited (because I can't spell!) by Dreaming7! Thank you!

-Kaytea


	5. The Firebolt Ride

**Autumn Winds**;Chapter 5:The Firebolt Ride

By: Kaytea

Allison and Harry went inside the castle and went to Herbology. Proffessor Sprout was very taken to Allison, who potted a Canticaeile perfectly the first time. But she was having trouble figuring out which was it's tantile and which was it's upouyier. Hermione helped her, while Ron and Harry struggled between the both of them to try and squeeze a very lively Canticaeile into a pot. Harry held the pot sturdy as Ron tried with all his might to try and shove it in. By the end of the class, they were all covered in dirt. The girls teased the boys about the large clumps of dirt on their robes. And Ron sniggered at the large mud clod in Hermione's hair. Allison laughed merrily at herself, with the streaks of mud down one cheek and the other streaks down her robe. As they headed off to their dormitory's to wash up, Filch stopped them dead in their tracks. He stared at their muddy feet on his freshly cleaned floor. It looked like the vein in his head would explode. "I should have you all expelled! Just prancing in here, not even taking off your shoes first…!!!!" Ron and Harry tried to explain, "Sorry, we didn't….mean to…..Herbology…really messy…..guess we weren't thinking." But Hermione and Allison stopped them. "Please, we didn't think to take off our shoes, we'll clean the floor up ourselves! We're terribly sorry." Hermione and Allison flashed Filch the sweetest smiles, their eyes shining. Filch was still mad, but instead of taking them to Dumbledore's office. He set a large bucket full of soapy water on the ground. "You will go up to your dormitory's and clean up, then you will come down here and clean this immediantly!!!" Filch stormed off. "Wow I was sure we'd be expelled."Ron said. "Yeah for sure, well we better get cleaned up. Meet you all down here in 10 minutes?" Everyone nodded. As Ron and Harry went to the boy's dorm and the girls went into the girl's dorm. 

They all met down there and each took a brush from the bucket. And they scrubbed. And scrubbed and scrubbed. Harry wasn't sure who did it first, though he highly suspected Ron, but someone launched a handful of soapy bubbles at Hermione. It soaked her from head to toe. Ron was doubled up with laughter, Harry tried his best not to laugh, but it was too much. He bursted out laughing. Allison and Hermione looked at each other. "Can you believe those two?" So Allison and Hermione deviously grabbed a handful of bubbles from the bucket and slung them at Harry and Ron. And pretty soon, they were all covered in bubbles. Just then Filch walked in. "Playing around? I thought I told you to clean those floors!!!!" Allison stood up still laughing. "But, sir, we did!" And she was right. The floors WERE sparkling clean. Filch's face turned purple, from being outsmarted in front of students and grabbed the bucket and left. The group laughed and they trudged off to the dorms to get cleaned up once again. 

After dinner, Harry found Allison sitting on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. She was reading a transfiguration book. She kept holding out her wand and practicing the waves and muttering the words under her breath. Harry sat down next to her. "Having any trouble?" he asked. "Yes….I can't seem to get the wand wave right on this spell. I know I'm saying the words right. "she said frustrated. "Let me see you do it, then I'll tell you what you're doing wrong."said Harry. She was trying to turn a chair into a fountain. This was a difficult one, but Harry wanted to see if she could do it, he wouldn't be surprised if she did. She held out her wand and said "Chaiseirus transformus fuentatius" and she waved her wand to the right then down to the left real quick. The chair remained the same. "See what I mean?" Allison said with despair. "Let me see." He moved next to her and made her arm move up then right then left down right. Allison blushed when he touched her arm. "Now try it like that" He said. Allison chanted "Chaiseirus transformus fuentatius!" and she moved her wand up then right then left down right. The chair sprung a leak and turned into a beautiful silver fountain with glittering water running form it. "I did it! Oh thank you Harry!" She hugged Harry with excitement. It was late, and the last person in the common room with Harry and Allison, finally went up to bed. "Wow it's late…..I'm still not tired though."Harry said. "Me neither, I don't think I'll ever sleep after all the excitement today." Allison said closing her transfiguration book. "Allison…..you repaid me for saving you from the lake, with that picture, and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you saving my tail twice from Voldermort." Harry asked steadily. "Well…I really wanted you to take me on a ride on your Firebolt. I hear it's the fastest broom invented so far." Allison asked timidly. "It is. And I'd be happy to, after all you've done for me."Hary said, standing up. "I'll go get it from my dormitory."Harry said, and he left and quickly returned with the Firebolt and a silvery cloak, that looked like a puddle in his hand. "What is that?" Allison asked, eyeing the silvery cloak. "It's an invisibility cloak, so we can get past Filch." Allison looked amazed at it. "Come on, let's go." Harry said as he climbed through the potrait hole with Allison behind him. They put the invisibility cloak over them and the firebolt and walked quietly down the corridors. Mrs. Norris walked right past them, and Allison almost bent down to pick her up, thinking she was a stray, but Harry caught her arm and shook his head no. Mrs. Norris sniffed around them, and sleepily walked out of the hallway. 

They made it outside, and they took off the invisibility cloak. Harry mounted his Firebolt and Allison got on behind him. "Hang on tight, this goes fast" Harry said quietly. They shot into the sky and Harry took sharp turns, and went upside down . He could feel Allison's heart pounding fast, as she clung tightly to him. Then Harry stopped the Firebolt midair about 20 feet in the air. Allison was still breathing heavily. "Wow……"Allison exclaimed. Allison flipped her legs over the side of the broom so she could see the whole Hogwarts Grounds. Harry did the same, so he and Allison were sitting side by side. "Do you think Voldermort gave up?" Harry asked with a sound of hope in his voice. "No, he'll be back. Just because we got away from him twice, doesn't mean he'll give up." Harry watched the stars and saw Allison looking up at the moon, gazing dreamfully at the sky. Allison's eyes shined brightly in the moonlight, she shivered in the cold night air. Harry covered her with his winter cloak, and slipped his arm around her to keep her warm. Allison sighed deeply and leaned into Harry. It was so peaceful, just sitting there under the stars, Harry was filled with warmth inside his heart.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore could not sleep. Voldermort being back in a body, would make anyone restless, but a strange girl dropping in and Harry in danger again, it was too much for his mind. Dumbledore decided to get some hot coco. He met up with Proffessor Mcgonagall in the hallway on his way back from the kitchen. She was in her bathrobe and looking very distressed. "Minerva? Everything alright?" he asked worried. "Yes..it's just having Voldermort show up in my class today, was a bit unerving."she said, gazing out at the moon. "Yes, yes, but everything will be alright." Dumbledore said reassuringly. Proffessor McGonagall continued to star out at the stars,"I suppose your right……dear lord! Is that Potter out there on his broom?!?!" "Yes, I suppose it is." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Well? We need to get him inside! What if Voldermort's out there?" she said panicky. "No, I think he's had enough today. But we should keep an eye on him." Dumbledore said. "Who's that he's with?" McGonagall asked squinting through the window. "Why I believe it's our new pupil." Dumbledore said chuckling to himself. "He seems quite taken with her." McGonagall said with a semi-smile. "Yes, reminds you of a certain pair, doesn't it?" Dumbledore grinned. "Why of course Albus. I remember catching them out on broom in the middle of the night way back when." "Exactly! _Just like his father he is_."Dumbledore said gazing out the window.

Harry held Allison close to him, he could hear her mumur something, but he couldn't make it out. She looked up at Harry, and smiled at him. Harry didn't know what it was about her, but he felt so drawn to her. Her eyes glittered up at Harry, and Harry leaned over and kissed her lips gently. He could feel his heart pounding. What if she didn't want to be kissed? Had he done it right? But Allison leaned over and kissed him back. Harry felt a different type of happiness, not like when he won a Quidditch game or found out he was a wizard. This was new. They sat their on his Firebolt till the sky began to turn pink, and Harry brought them down. They put on the invisibilty cloak and snuck back into Gryffindor common room. Once they were safely inside the common room, Harry began to utie the cloak, but there was noise coming a corner. Someone….or something, was there. Harry kept the cloak on. Allison looked worried, like something might jump out at them. Someone called out, "Who's there?" . There was silence. Harry didn't even breathe. Just then Ron came down the stairs. "Hermione! It's okay no one's there." Hermione came out of the dark corner, and walked over to Ron. "Thank goodness……." But her sentence was cut off, Ron drew her close, and Hermione giggled. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watch in dibelief as Ron and Hermione kissed. So this is why they've been sneaking around! Harry felt hurt they never told him, but then again he hadn't planned on telling them what happened between him and Allison either. He was beginning to wonder how long this would go on, it was almost dawn and Harry needed to be in bed, before the Prefects woke them up. 15 minutes passed by, Harry and Allison looked at eachother, with Anguished looks. How would they get out of this mess? All of a sudden, Allison sneezed! Ron and Hermione let go of eachother and looked around. Hermione looked like she would die of embaressment. "Someone's here! I know it." Ron said angrily. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore, and whipped off the cloak. Hermione, hid herself in the dark corner at the sight of Harry. Ron looked like he saw a ghost. "Uhh…..hullo Harry. How long we're you here?"Ron said eyeing Allison who was hiding behind him. "Not long." Harry lied. Ron turned beet-red and looked at the ground. "Don't worry, you're secrets safe with us."Harry said quickly to fill the ackward silence. "So you won't tell anyone right?" Ron said nervously. "Of course." Harry said. "Now let's go to bed." 

**Wow…..that took forever to write. Sorry if the love scene was too mushy, I'm not good at writing romance.**

**Well I'll try to write Chapter six later!**

**~Kaytea**


	6. The Shack Shrieks Again

Autumn Winds;Chapter 6:Duel of Love

**Autumn Winds;**Chapter 6:The Shack Shrieks Again

By: Kaytea

Harry sat at breakfast, eating scrambled eggs with orange juice. He saw Allison coming his way. Her hair was mid length soft curls. And they bounced as she walked. Her gorgeous aquamarine eyes sparkling in the morning light. She sat down next to Harry and began to eat her bagel with strawberries. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of last night, but Allison looked more beautiful than ever. Her pearly white smile and her soft tan skin. Allison must have realized Harry staring at her, because she blushed immensly. She looked around the table, "Where's Ron and Hermione?". Harry chuckled, "I don't want to even know!" He said grinning. Allison laughed at this. Just the Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry and Allison. "Hello Potter, who'd you bribe to sit with you this year?" Draco hissed, like a snake. "This is Allison BeauxYeux, Allison, this Draco Malfoy." Draco Malfoy took Allison's hand and kissed it while bowing. Allison looked repulsed. "Umm…..Pleasure to meet you?" she said uncertainly. "No, the pleasure is all mine." Draco said with a smirk. He gave Harry a dirty look and left the table. Harry was furious. How dare Malfoy even touch Allison, and right in front of him too. "Eww…..I think I'm going to go wash my hand, be right back Harry, ok?" Allison said, her face still filled with disgust. "No problem, I don't blame you." Allison left for the bathroom, and Harry finished his breakfast, scheming of a plan to get revenge on Malfoy. Allison came back minutes later and smiled at Harry. "You won't believe what I just saw in the girl's bathroom! A ghost in a toilet!" Harry chuckled. "Oh that's just Moaning Myrtle." "You went into the girl's bathroom before?" Allison asked. "Long story" Harry said with a laugh.Allison was finishing up her bagel as Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl swooped down and dropped a letter on to his lap. Harry opened his letter. It was from Hagrid. He wanted to know how Harry's 5th year was going and that he'd see him tommorow in class. Harry wrote on the back, that it was going by wonderfully, and that he's see him tommorow. He tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. "Well, guess we better be off to Transfiguration. After that it's Charms and then Defense against the Dark Arts." Harry said getting his stack off books. Allison got up, grabbed her books and they walked off together to Proffessor McGonagall's. They walked into the classroom and took their seats. Proffessor McGonagall blushed when she saw Harry and Allison, to the bewilderment of her students. "Alright, today we've taken some extra precautions, in case something like yesterday happens again. I've put a lock charm on the lights, that only I can break to turn them off. Also, this glass orb, when broken, will have Dumbledore down here in seconds." Proffessor McGonagall said with her voice shaking slightly. "But there should be no need to worry, we can still get on with our lesson." Proffessor McGonagall she said sternly. Harry glanced over at Hermione and saw that she wouldn't even look at him. He hoped she wasn't mad at him, he hadn't meant to see them, personally he would have rather not have seen it, but it was too late for that. Ron on the other hand seemed fine. He was acting almost normal again. Allison had her nose buried in her transfiguration book, trying to catch up with what the class was doing. Proffessor McGonagall handed everyone a pair of scissors. They had to transfigure it into a chainsaw. Allison looked worried. "Allison, you transfigured a chair into a fountain yesterday. You can do this, don't worry." Allison gave a Harry a look of gratitude. She gripped her wand and pointed it at the scissors and muttered, "Cutius transformus sawus chanius" The scissors remained scissors. Harry took Allison's hand in his and he moved it left then right then down. Proffessor McGonagall saw this and she became overcome with girlish giggles, which no one else understood why. Allison tried the spell again, and moments later there was a huge chainsaw on her desk. They kept practicing till, the end of class, and there was a pig pile of chain saws lying by Proffessor McGonagall's desk.

Allison, Harry,Hermione, and Ron headed to Charms next. They went into the Charms classroom, and took their seats. Flintwick showed them how to do Confusion charms. They only used mild ones so they would only be confused for a few minutes. Flintwick made them try it on their partners and then switch turns. It scared Harry, because whenhe performed it on Allison, her eyes grew dim and she stared at him with a blank expression. He asked her questions to see if she was confused and she simply stared at him like he was speaking another language. But once it wore off she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't ever do that to me again, that was the worst thing to not know you or what you were saying." She said smiling at him. Her eyes dancing with joy of not being confused. Harry smiled back. "Now it's your turn" Allison said deviously. She pointed her wand at Harry and said"Confusious!"Harry's green eyes dimmed to a dull jade green. Allison talked to him about what happened that morning and Harry had no clue what she was talking about. He kept saying, "Are you sure it that didn't happen to Neville?" Really? I could have sworn we had History of magic this morning." Allison laughed at his stammerings and when it wore off he couldn't remember what he had said.After Defense against the Darks Arts, they headed to lunch.They walked into the Great Hall, when Malfoy walked up to them. "Allison, why don't you have lunch with people, of your worth? You can sit at the Slytherin Table with me." He said slyly. Harry put his arm around Allison and she clung close to him. "No thank you Draco, I'm sitting with my friends." Allison said with clenched teeth.Ron looked ready to pounce on Malfoy. Malfoy held his head high in the air and walked back to the Slytherin table.The all sniggered at how mad Malfoy had looked. They sat down and enjoyed lunch, but Harry and Allison noticed Ron and Hermione staring at them and whisphering to eachother. "What wrong?" Harry asked. "We couldn't help, but notice you put your arm around Allison when Draco asked her to sit with him."Ron sniggered. Harry and Allison looked nervously at eachother. "Well uhh….your secret's safe, as long as ours is" Allison said with a quirky smile. Hermione's eyes lit up. "You mean…you two!?!" Hermione and Ron shared surprised expressions as Allison slipped her hand into Harry's under the table. Harry squeezed it ,as they exchanged smiles. 

After lunch, The 5th years got to go to Hogsmeade. "So it's an all wizarding town?" Allison asked eagerly. "Yeah…you have to see Zonkos joke shop, and Honeydukes has every type of sweetthere." Ron said, excitedly.When they go there, they went into Zonko's first and bought tons ofpranks to bug Filch till the end of the year. They were on their way to The 3 Broomsticks, when Ron spied a gray rat trailing it's way up the hill to the Shrieking Shack. "Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed. "What?!?!? Where? "Harry asked in bewilderment. "There! He's going up to the Shrieking Shack. They all looked up the hill, and sure enough they saw a skinny gray rat making it's way into a tiny hole leading into the Shrieking Shack. "Let's get him. We can bring him back to Dumbledore who will deliver him to Azakban!" Ron said angrily, rubbing his hands together. They all started up the hill, when Allison grabbed Harry by the robes and held him back. "No Harry, Voldermort is in there. I can feel it." She said under her breathe. He could tell she was worried."Of course! Wormtail helped bring Voldermort back into power, So that's where Voldermort's been hiding out!"Harry said stopping dead in his tracks. Hermione looked like she swallowed a lead weight. "Umm….maybe we shouldn't go in there then." She said biting her lower lip. "Yeah, we'll tell Dumbledore what we saw." They all agreed, and stopped by 3 Broomsticks and got butterbeers to go. They stopped by Honeydukes and filled up on treats. And prepared to leave with rest of their class. Allison wouldn't leave Harry's side at all until they were safely at Hogwarts again. He could see the tense expression on her face. The look of sheer fear in her eyes. She and Harry immediantly went to Dumbledore's office. They told him,that they thought Voldermort was hiding in the Shrieking shack, and that they'd seen Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore nodded and thanked them for not trying to go after him by theirselves. 

They headed off to the Great Hall for dinner, and Dumbledore made an announcement. "The Yule Ball is scheduled tommorow evening as I told you in the beginning of the term. So wear dress robes and have fun!" They began to eat, Allison asked Harry, "What's the Yule Ball?" Harry explained" It's the Christmas dance. It's our second annual one this year. " "And what did Dumbledore mean by dressrobes?" Hermione cut in on the conversation. "I'll show you tonight Allison. You can borrow a pair of mine." "Thank you Hermione, that's very generous of you." Allison said graciously. "What are friends for ?" Hermione said matter of factly. "So Harry, who's your date for the Yule Ball?" Allison asked innocently with a grin. "Oh I don't know….I was thinking of asking Parvati Patil……" Harry said with a sly smile. Allison punched him playfully on the shoulder. "You know there's no one else I'd want to go with, but you." Harry said. Allison blushed a rosy pink and picked at her food with a smile."Well without Krum around this year, maybe I'll get the chance to dance with the beautiful Hermione." Ron joked . Hermione smiled a toothy grin. "Oh Ron" she sighed under her breath.Draco made his way up to their table for the 3rd time today, and stopped in front of Allison. "Oh great not again. " Harry muttered loudly. But Malfoy ignored him as usual. "So Allison, I suppose a beautiful girl like you will be wanting a handsome escourt to the Yule Ball tommorow night." He said as he held out his hand. "Once _again, _No thanks. I already have the most handsomest escourt in this school to go with." She draped her arms around Harry. Draco's jaw dropped about 2 feet. "It's a shame. I gave you so many chances." He said smitefully. "But you decide to hang around trash like _him _. " Allison's eyes were thunder teal and they were angry. "Oh poor little orphan Potter. I bet if your Mother could see you now, and what kind of wizard you have become, she'd have never had sacrificed herselffor you. She'd rather have had Voldermort kill you for her." Ron, Hermione, and especially Harry had their wands out, about to attack Malfoy, but Allison was already on top of him. She knocked him down and held her wand to Malfoy's head. "NEVER! SPEAK ILL OF LILY POTTER IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!" She screamed.Malfoy let out a nervous laugh. "What are you going to do to me? You don't know enough magic to harm me!" He said defiantly. "You'd be surprised what someone who actually has brains can learn in a day." She turned the sash of Malfoy's robe into a slimy serpent with long poisonous fangs dripping in venom. Malfoy was frozen in fear. "uhh..uhhh. ….I take it back. Potter good.Draco bad." Allison got off him and turned the snake back into a sash. "You leave us alone from now on or suffer MY consequences!" Malfoy backed away in fear and returned to the Slytherin table sulking. Harry stared at her with an open mouth. She had never failed to amaze him yet.She slipped her hand into Harry's and they walked off to the Gryffindor common room. 

**Wow, how'd everone like Chapter 6? Getting good? I need your reviews to inspire me to write, so if you want more quicker, write a review about what you liked or didn't like. I did Chapter 5 today and was going to wait until tommorow to do this Chapter but 2 peoples posted reviews and I felt inspired to write this chapter tonight!**

**So write a review. It's simple and quick, and it make the author (me!) happy! ****J**** Bye bye!**

** **

**Chapter 7….Tommorow!**

** **

**~Kaytea**


	7. The Yule Ball

**Autumn Winds:**Chapter 7;The Yule Ball

By: Kaytea

Once inside the Gryffindor common room, Harry threw his books angrily onto one of the couches. Allison put her hands soothinglyon Harry's shoulders. Harry was so angry. How could Malfoyflirt with Allison right in front of him, then insult his mother?!?!? Allison laid her head gently onto Harry's chest as he pulled her closer to him.Malfoy dissolved from his mind, Harry lifted Allison's chin up, and Harry kissed her so soft.Allison felt like she was melting in his arms.They stood there for a while in eachothers arms. Harry inhaled the sweet scent of honeysuckle in Allison's hair. Allison laid her head on his shoulder and Harry kissed the top of her head and just stood there, never wanting to leave.Ron and Hermione came in a bit later. Hermione called out to Allison as she went into the girl's dormitories, "Shall I show you the dress robes now then?" Allison nodded, and kissed Harry goodnight.The girls headed off into their dormitory, leaving Ron and Harry behind. 

"Wow, we're two lucky guys." Ron said plopping down onto the couch. "Yeah,that just makes me all the more mad at Malfoy." Harry said sittingdown next to Ron. "Don't worry, Harry, after tonight I don't think he'll mess with Allison again." Ron said. "Yeah, Ihope so." Harry said with a sigh. The boys trudged off to bed, Harry too exhausted to even change into his pajamas.

The next day at breakfast, Malfoy kept shooting dirty looks at Harry and Allison. But whenever he did, Allison kissed Harry on the cheek. They hurried up with breakfast and went to Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid greeted the class with a cheerful hello. Harry introduced Allison to Hagrid, who was pleased to meet her. The class began with Hagrid unveiling a large cage. It wasfull ofseveral large brown lumpy monsters. "Garglelisks", Hagrid said merrily. "They don't like the color yellow, so make sure to take off anything with the color yellow on it, andkeep your robes closed tightly. 2 girls with bright blonde hair,looked at eachother nervously. Hermione walked up to them and performed a hair changing spell. "Cheaveuxuis transformus colourus" The girls' golden locks turn a bright purple. The girl's screamed in horror at eachother's hair. "It's only temporary, it'll wear off by the end of class." Hermione said reassuringly. "Thank yeh Hermione." Hagrid said, opening the cages.They spent the next 2hoursfeeding the Garglelisks food pellets and brushing their long locks of hair on their heads. After Care of Magical Creatures class, they headed to lunch, on their way there, Dumbledore approached Allison and Harry. Hermione and Ron could tell he wanted to only talk to Harry and Allison, so they went ahead. "Ihad Hagrid and I check the Shrieking Shack for Voldermort, but unfortunantly….he escaped." , there was frustration and sadness in his voice. "Don't worry Proffessor. You'll catch him soon." Allison said gently. "Yes very well….I don't think he'll be trying anything too soon, he must know we're onto him." He bid them goodbye and carried on down to the hallway. After lunch and theirafternoon classes,Hermione and Allison left to for their dorms to get ready for the Ball. "What are they getting ready for already? The Ball isn't for another 3 hours!" Ron asked incredously.Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Girls." Ron laughed and they headed to the Common Room to play some Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess. After about 10 games, Ron looked at his watch. "20 mins to the Ball, let's get ready." Harry agreed and they went off to shower and change into their dress robes.

Harry and Ron were dressed and ready to go, waiting impatiently in the common room for Hermione and Allison. The Ball was going to start in 5 mins, where were they? After 3 more mins, Ron stood up, "I'm about to go in there and see what's taking so long and………"But he stopped, when he saw Hermione and Allison appear at the door. Hermione was wearing beaurtiful rose dress robes and her hair was slicked up in an up-do with pink flowers tucked into it, Harry didn't even notice Hermione standing there, he couldn't take his eyes off of Allison. She was wearing a pair of aquamarine dress robes that matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was slicked up like Hermione's but she had little twists hanging down framing her face.Allison and Hermione giggled at eachother, seeing Harry and Ron paralyzed with their mouths hanging open. "Well do you want to be late? Let's not stand around all day!" Hermione said with a smile.Ron nodded, not taking his eyes off Hermione. Allison slipped her arm around Harry's and they all climbed through the portrait hole. They reached the Great Hall just as everyone took their seats.Dumbledore made a short speech and told them that everyone had to be in their houses by 11 oclock. The Twisted Sisters began to play and people got up to dance.Hermione went to use the restroom and Ron went to get her a drink. "Would you like a drink Allison?" Harry asked. "I'd love one." Allison said happily. Harry went to get the drinks, he met up with Ron at the Banquet table. Ron was puring some butterbeer into two goblets. "You were right Ron, we are two lucky guys." Harry said pouring butterbeer intoa goblet. "Yeah " Ron saidleaning on the table, waiting for Harry to finish pouring the butterbeer. Harry was filling up the goblet, he was looking forward to having a great night with his friends. …suddenly Ron grabbed the sleeve of Harry's dress robes. The butterbeer spilled all over the table. "Ron! What'd ya do that for?!?!" Harry asked confused. Ron ignored him and pointed to the door, that lead out to one of the castle's many balconies. Harry's jaw dropped. It was Draco and he had his hand over Allison's mouth and was dragging her out the door. Allison was kicking and thrashing trying to break free from his grip. Harry and Ron ran towards the door, "Ron, I'm going to deal with this on my own, alright?" Ron looked dazed, but backed away. 

Harry threw open the door and saw Malfoy magically bind Allison's hands, She was kicking him as he tried to kiss her . Harry took out his wand and shouted the first thing come into his mind, "Confusious!" Malfoy dropped Allison and looked around scratching his head. Harry unbinded Allison's hands and she hugged him tightly."Oh Harry, he came up to me at the table…..and asked me to dance…and I told him he had some nerve…….and he just grabbed me out of my seat…..and….and" tears were running down her face as she cried on Harry's shoulder.He held her in his arms,"He'll pay for this ." he said through clenched teeth. Malfoy kept wandering around the balcony in confusion. He sat Allison down ona bench, wiping her tears on th sleeves of his robe. He went over to Malfoy and held out his wand. "Malfoy, you sicken me." Harry said . Malfoy looked at him with a puzzled look. "What'd I do?" Before Harry could say another word, Allison screamed.A pale man with dark hair had his arm clenched tightly around Allison's throat, he was holding his wand to her head. Harry's scar rang with pain, he recognized the man, he had seen about a year before, it was Voldermort. Draco saw the man sank into a dark corner, hiding in fear. Harry held out his wand. "Let her go!" Harry shouted. "It's me you want, not her!" The man smiled an evil smile through his sickly purple lips. " Oh but you are wrong again Harry Potter. I must kill her, she's the only thing standing in my way of killing you , and becoming the Grand Dark Lord Voldermort!" he hissed. Harry kept his wand pointed at Voldermort. He wouldn't let him get away again. "Make one move, and you can say goodbye to your girlfriend!!!" Voldermort cackled. "You said you were going to kill her anyways." Harry shouted.Voldermort smiled at this, "Yes….I always keep my promises…….say goodbye to your muggle friend."Harry watched in fear, ready to pounce onto Voldermort. He was going to die anyways. "That won't be nessary Tom."Harry spun around. There stood Dumbledore. Harry saw Voldermort's face drain paler. "You slimy old git,I'm killing this muggle, and then Harry Potter. You can't stop me." Voldermort said in a shaky voice. Dumbledore's eyes were so angry, they looked as if they could melt walls. "Avada Kedavra!!!" Dumbledore shouted fiercly. It hit Voldermort and Harry felt his scar explode in pain. Voldermort dropped his wand and Allison fell to the ground. Harry rushed over to her and picked her up. Voldermort dissolved into smoke and blew off into the midnight wind. Dumbledore stumbled backwards in shock. He caught himself against the wall, and breathed deeply. Allison was unconscious in Harry's arms. Dumbledore stood up straight again. "We need to get Allison to the hospital wing immediantly." Dumbledore casted an invisibility spell upoun the 3 of them, so when they walked through the Great Hall, there would be no panic. 

They made it to the Hospital Wing, and set Allison down on one of the beds. "Poppy! Come here quickly!!!!" Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room, and looked like she would faint, "Albus, what happened?" she asked. " No time, she might not make it." Madame Pomfrey set about, waving her wand here and there, "What do you mean she might not make it?" Harry said anxiously.

Dumbledore had a very sad look in his eyes. But he did not speak. Harry stayed by Allison's side.She looked so peaceful, her eyes were shut and she had a smile on her face. Harry would have done anything to see her beautiful teal eyes again.Madame Pomfrey tapped her wand on Allison's head and muttered some strange words, but Allison didn't budge. Harry slipped his hand in hers, and waited for a sign, anything. She couldn't die. Allison's hand felt very cold.Harry looked up at Dumbledore, and there were tears around his pale blue eyes. Harry buried his head in his other hand. Just then he felt a squeeze of his other hand. It couldn't be, It must have been his imagination. He looked over. Allison was still lying still, eyes closed. But he felt it again. She squeezed his hand! He watched her hand and sure enough, she squeezed it. It didn't feel cold anymore.Madame Pomfrey poured a potion down Allison throat. And stood back and waited.Dumbledore gripped the doorway tighter and tighter in hope. Allison remained still. Then she opened her eyes, and turned and smiled at Harry . Harry's heart leapt. " Harry…..I love you……." She whispered. Then she drifted off into a deep sleep. Harry reached out and placed his hand on her face, and whispered, "I love you too Allison….." She smiled. Harry was overcome with joy. Voldermort was dead and Allison survived. Dumbledore placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and lead him out of the room, while Madame Pomfrey tended to Allison. Harry went straight up to his dormitory and fell into a deep sleep. …

Alright then, So that chapter's done finally, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I appreciate it!

Anyways……this is **not **the end! There are a few more chapters to come, and they are important! So please keep reading and 

Keep those reviews coming! Thanks again! Chapter 8 hopefully tommorow!

~Kaytea


	8. Autumn Speaks

**Autumn Winds**;Chapter 8:Autumn speaks

By:Kaytea

Harry awoke to a pair of bright blue-green eyes staring right at him. "Merry Christimas Harry!!!!" Allison said happily. Harry put his glasses on and saw Allison was levitating above him. "Floating charm" she said answering his puzzled look. She handed him a gift, which was wrapped in shimmery purple paper, that had moving stars on it. Harry unwrapped the gift and found a silver frame, It contained two pictures in it. On the left side in the frame, there was a picture of Allison and Harry as babies of no older than a year. In the right was a picture of Allison and Harry, that Colin Creevy must have taken of them arriving at the Yule Ball. The people in the pictures were waving up at Harry, and the Yule Ball Allison blew Harry a kiss. "I need to come up with something new, I've been only giving you pictures as gifts!" Allison exclaimed. "No, I love it." Harry said, placing the frame on his beside table. "Here's yours." Harry handed her a package in red and gold wrapping. She opened it up and out lay a silver necklace with a silver heart charm on it. When Allison touched it, the heart glowed rosy pink. She put it on and hugged Harry. "I love it, thank you!" As Allison left Harry's 4 poster bed to go wake up Ron, he laid back, and remembered the past week. It had been crazy. Allison returned with Hermione and Ron. They all opened their presents. Hermione was throwing her arms around Ron, thanking him for this book she had been dying for, but hadn't been able to find it. Ron laughed, "Books to Hermione is romance." They all laughed. After the presents were all unwrapped, they headed down to the Great Hall for Christmas Breakfast, a lot of people were gone for Christmas vacation. They all sat at one table with the teachers and a couple of boys from Ravenclaw and some HufflePuffs. "It's a good thing Malfoy went home, I wouldn't be able to enjoy my Christmas with him here." Harry said, sitting down in his seat. Dumbledore was opening up wizarding crackers and received a large hat with a stuffed vulture on it, just like Neville's grandmother's hat. He plopped it on his head and continued opening crackers. After breakfast and opening many crackers, Allison had a jar of tiny miniture fireworks, that kept going off, filling the jar with beautiful colors. Also, a gooey eyeball that blinked and looked around, some chocolate frogs, and streamers that sparkled and screamed whatever you told them to scream.

They went outside. For Christmas Day, the weather was surprisingly warm. Allison took off her shoes and dangled her feet in the lake. Hermione and Ron, went on a "walk". Harry sat next to Allison, she teasingly pulled him closer to her and kissed him. Then she got up and waded in the shallow outer side of the lake. "Come and get me Harry!" She said with a devious smile on her face. Harry took of his shoes and took after Allison. She ran screaming in laughter from Harry, by the shore of the lake. Harry caught up with her, and held her in his arms and kissed her. Allison, pulled Harry down onto the water's surface, and kissed him even more. Harry was sopping wet from the lake and they got up, ready to head back to the castle,They slipped their shoes back on, and started walking back to the castle. Allison held Harry's hand and they walked off to the castle with the sunset behind them.They went back into the Great Hall and ate a grand feast. Harry and Allison explored the grounds, opening doors they's never seen before. One room was filled with pink bubbles floating everywhere, and when one popped it giggled. Another one was all blue except a red ceiling, and it would rain and they get sunny every 10 minutes. After an hour or so of exploring,they headed back to the common room. Harry laid down on the couch next to the fire. Allison curled up next to him, and they laid there in eachother's arms,Harry kissed Allison passionantly, and held her close to him.He heard Allison sigh,"I can't imagine myself without you, I'm so happy you came into my life." Harry said lovingly. "I'm so happy to have found you Harry, I've never been so happy" Allison breathed.There was music playing from the Great Hall, that could be heard all the way up into the common room. "You know Harry……Inever got to dance with my handsome escourt." Allison said sweetly. "Well….may Ihave the honor of this dance?" Harry said getting up."You most certainly, may" Allison said sitting up. Harry handed her his hand and she took it getting on her feet.He placed his arms aroundher waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.They danced to the slow beat of the music downstairs. Harry lifted Allison's chin and kissed her so softly,their lips barely touched, then he kissed her with so much passion , Allison went limp in his arms. "Oh Harry………" she sighed happily. She ran her fingers through his hair, and rested her head on his chest. Harry planted kisses down her neck, and held her closer to him, they kept dancing till what seemed like midnight.And they feel asleep in eachother's arms on one of the couches. 

Harry woke up the next morning to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Allison, but instead staring back at him was Proffessor McGonagall. "Potter, wake up! Dumbledore needs to see you in his office." Harry rubbed his eyes and fixed his glasses. Proffessor McGonagall was helping Allison up to her feet. She sent her off to her dormitory to get dressed. Proffessor McGonagall told Harry to leave for Dumbledore's office immediantly. Harry nodded sleepily. Proffessor McGonagall called out after him, "The password is 'moth balls'!!!!"Harry made it to Dumbledore's office and took a seat. Dumbledore was there with a very frustrated look in his eyes. "Harry, I'm afraid I have some bad news. And some good news……….The bad news is that Voldermort is not dead, as I had hoped. Since he was immortal, the Kedavra cuse could not kill him." Harry looked dissapointed."However, the cuse weakened him so, that his body is gone and he is just a floating spirit, looking for a body. Which we unfortunantly know he can do very easily. But it will take him time to get strength enough to come and find you again." "The good news is, Allison's mother has come to see her . She's very happy that Allison is here, and safe, and will be allowing her to return next term to graduate from Hogwarts." Harry's eyes lit up. "Where is she now Proffessor?"Harry asked anxiously. "She is in the Great Hall enjoying her breakfast and chatting with Proffessor Flintwick, now go get dressed and then go to the Great Hall for breakfast." 

Harry did just that and gulped down his breakfast quickly. He had so many questions for Allison's mum, she knew his parents and she could tell him so many things. Allison came into the somewhat empty Great Hall, (everyone was still on Christmas vacation). Allison ran towards the staff table and hugged a woman who was sitting down next to Flintwick. Harry assumed this was her mum, so Harry got up and walked over to the staff table too. "Oh Mum! I've missed you ever so much!" Allison said hugging her mother tightly. Allison's mum, was medium height, very slender, with long auburn hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. She looked a lot like Allison, except for her hair being long and having blue eyes. "Allison! It's been so lonely without you at home, but I've heard what a wonderful witch you've become!" Allison blushed with pride. Allison noticed Harry standing there, and brought him forward. "Mum, this is my umm…..friend,Harry Potter." Mrs. BeauxYeux's eye's got big as she held out her hand and shook Harry's. "Pleased to meet you Harry, you're exactly as I remember you, Those bright green eyes and black messy hair." She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. BeauxYeux." Harry said politely. "Please, call me **Autumn**." Allison's mum said with a hearty laugh. Harry grinned. "Well why don't you guys give me the grand tour of this place?" Autumn said merrily. "Sure, Mum." Allison said eating a piece of toast. 

They left the Great Hall and showed her all the classes they took and the dugeons. After plenty of walking, they settled down in the common room. "Wow, sure brings back memories of my days here." Autumn said glancing around the common room. There was an awckward silence and she noticed that Harry and Allison were staring back at her in disbelief. "Mum….you went here?" Allison said confused."Oh….did I say that?!? Oh geez……I guess I'll have to tell you sooner or later." Autumn said nervously."Well…..yes I did go here, for about 5 years. But I was one of the worst students. Dumbledore was very kind and let me stay, giving me hope that I could do magic, but it was impossible. I am a Squib………so I dropped out and went to regular muggle school and lived my life as a muggle. " Allison and Harry clung to her every word. Autumn continued her story, "Allison, you may not have known this, but our family are pure blood wizards. That's why I'm so happy that you can do magic. But there is something else I haven't told you Allison…………" Autumn looked nervously at Allison and Harry, but took a deep breath and continued to speak, "Your father is not dead." Allison gasped and looked like she might faint. Harry held her up. "He's been in Azkaban, the wizarding prison for many years. I was just too ashamed to tell you that your father was a criminal. So I raised you telling you he was dead. " Allison's lower lip trembled, "Since BeauxYeux, is your maiden name, what is my REAL last name then?" Tears were filling Autumn's eyes, "Your name should be Allison…………………………….Black." 

Ooo!!!! Now it's interesting! Ooo thanks for the reviews…..sorry for the late delay of this chapter (2 days! Hey I usually post a chapter a day though) but I was having a writers block and wasn't really feeling motivated to write, so please write reviews……there's still a few chapters left and I just need to type 'em up. So if you want the next chapter I suggest writing more reviews!Thanks!!! Chapter 9 will be up when there are more reviews!

** **

**I know I'm such a brat !**

** **

**Love, Kaytea**


	9. Out of the Shadows

**Autumn Winds:**Chapter 9:Out of the Shadows

By:Kaytea

Harry's heart stopped. Had she said 'Black'??? It couldn't be…..Sirius, could it? "Autumn, are you talking about Sirius Black?" Autumn looked like she might faint, when he said the name. "Yes, but how? Did you know? " . "He's my God-father. And he has escaped from Azakban, he's really innocent, it's a long story, but he's innocent and on the run from the Ministry." Tears spilled down Autumn's face. "Yes, I always knew he was innocent. He would never hurt Lily and James. We were all friends. It was that horrid Peter….I'll never forgive him." Allison fell back against the back of the couch and stared in dibelief at her hands. Autumn wiped her tears away, and Harry sat stunned. "I tried to get in contact with him, but none of my owls found him. I would have told you Allison, but I didn't want to shame you, knowing your father was a harden criminal." "Mum…… I……forgive you……but I want to meet him…I have to know who he is." Harry sat there stunned in shock. How come Sirius never told him he had a daughter? "Umm…..Autumn, did you and Sirius ever get married?" Harry asked timidly. "We were engaged, and after I had Autumn they found Sirius and took him away to Azakaban, we never got married….we didn't have time…" she replied sadly. She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. Allison put her arm around her mother and let her cry into her shoulder. "I'll be right back…you guys need to talk." Harry got up and headed towards the Owlery. He tore a piece of parchment from a book of parchment hanging from the Owlery's front desk. He dipped his quill in some ink and scribbled out a quick note. 

Sirius- 

_You need to come to Hogwarts. There something really important here, that you need to see._

_Come as Snuffles and go to the Gryffindor common room at midnight tonight if you can._

_Please hurry, but don't draw to much attention to yourself._

_ _

_-you godson,_

_Harry_

_ _

He rolled it up and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She hooted happily and Harry stroked her soft feathers on her head and she went off. He just hoped that Sirius could get her before Allison's mum had to leave tommorow. He trudged back to the common room and found Allison showing Autumn some charms, such as the Floating charm and the tickling charm. "Where were you, silly?" Allison said through giggles. "Oh….just on a walk…" Harry lied. Autumn got up and yawned heavily. "Wow, the time has passed by immensly. Time for dinner already!" They headed to the Great Hall and enjoyed a delicious feast of roasted turkeys and honey hams, with potatoes and sugared honey buns. Dumbledore showed Autumn to a guest room behind a beautiful faery portrait. "I think I'll stay up for a bit, is that alright?" Autumn asked Dumbledore merrily. "Whatever you please, have a good evening." And with that Dumbledore left the hallway. They headed back to the common room and played exploding snap and wizarding chess for hours. They told her all about the yule ball and how they met up with Voldermort , until Autumn looked at her watch as gasped. "My! Would you look at that! It's 12:15am! You two need to be in bed, as do I." She said getting up. Harry panicked, _where was Sirius? He should have been here by now, _he hoped he was alright, Harry didn't want Sirius to get caught trying to get here. Harry looked around the room nervously as Allison hugged her mother goodnight. Then out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted a pair of bright yellow eyes in a dark corner. "Wait!" Harry exclaimed. Autumn and Allison stopped talking and stared at Harry. "Yes, Harry?" Autumn asked looking concerned. "Umm….there someone here to see you Autumn." "Now, who could that be, Harry?!?" and with puzzled looks on Allison's and Autumn's face, a figured stepped out from the shadows, there stood a tall man with midnight black hair. Which to Harry's surpirse was cut very nicely , He was actually very well groomed, Harry could barely recognize him. Autumn screamed and fainted, Sirius caught her in his arms. After several minutes, Autumn eyes fluttered, and she looked around nervously. Harry and Allison helped her up, and Autumn's eyes met up with Sirius again. She flung her arms around his neck, and wept happily. "Oh Sirius, I thought I'd never see you again." Sirius rubbed her back and calmed her down. Harry put his arm around Allison, who was stiff as a statue, she eyed Sirius carefully. Harry could feel her shaking nervously, her eyes filled with tears. Siruis and Autumn broke away, and Autumn wiped away her tears, "Sirius, this is……your daughter." Allison clung to Harry, and Sirius approached them. "I know I haven't been a father too you, but how could I? Yet I still had 2 years to come find you, I should have, but I didn't. I was too afraid you would both reject me, after not being there all those years. I can only hope you will want to give me the chance to be your father." Allison stared at him, she backed away a step and let go of Harry. Sirius held out his hand to Allison and Allison stepped forward…..the she took off out of the common room and ran down the dark corridors. "Allison! Wait!" Harry yelled, and he ran off to find her. 

Sirius sighed and sat down on a couch, "She hates me, I don't deserve to be her father. I don't understand. She acts like she never even knew she had a father till now…." Autumn coughed slightly, "Well actually, she didn't….I only now told her you were alive today." "What?!?! You mean all these years she thought I was dead!" "Well what was I supposed to tell her?!? That her father was in prison!" "Well at least it would have been the truth!!!" "You haven't changed a bit! You never think about how others would feel. How would she feel knowing her father was a convicted murder?!!?" "I never killed anyone in my life, and you know that!!" "Yes, but you were in prison for it, and she would still have to live her life thinking her father was a criminal" "Only if you had told her the truth, then she would have some hope, that I would have gotten out and at least I was wrongly charged!!!" " Oh…….I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't know what to tell her….." Autumn said collapsing onto a chair. "I should have told her the truth, but I just froze……you just don't understand, when she asked me about you……we were in the park, she was about 3 years old. And when we were about to leave. She watched all her friends leaving with their mommies and daddies. And she stared up at me and asked, "Where's _my_ daddy, Mommy?" and I just froze. I didn't want to say that you were dead, but what if you never got out Azakban? She would never get to meet you and she would feel shamed to have a father in prison, at least you being dead was something less shameful to tell her friends." Autumn burst into tears, and Sirius held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, and Autumn looked up at him. "It's okay……I don't know what I would have done if it were the other way around……It's not your fault. It's just going to take time, maybe then she'll forgive me." He said lovingly. "Oh Sirius……" Autumn sighed. 

Meanwhile, Harry was walking up and down the corridors looking for Allison, whisphering her name. He didn't want to wake up Filch and cause trouble. "Allison…please don't hide from me, it's just me, Sirius isn't with me. " He ran his fingers through his hair. He was worried. He couldn't really blame her for running, it must have been really shocking to see her father for the first time. Harry walked past the huge glass window above the door to the castle and gazed out at the moon. He saw a shadowy figure floating in the air,he rubbed his glasses and squinted out into the darkness , and saw that it was Allison on a broom. He held out his wand and shouted "Accio Firebolt!" and the Firebolt zoomed out of the Gryffindor portrait and into Harry's hand. Harry mounted the broom and sped out of the front entrance and out onto the grounds. He flew up quietly behind Allison, so quietly that she didn't even notice he was there. "You know, you really should give Sirius a chance." Harry said quietly. Allison remained silent and kept staring up at the moon. "You're really lucky. To actually have a father. Even if he was gone for all that time. If I found out that my dad was really alive after I thought he was dead, I would be so happy. " Allison turned and looked at him with angry eyes. "Yes, I suppose you would, wouldn't you? You've heard so many wonderful things about him. Everyone loved him, but at least you knew who your father was! Me? I just knew that I had a father and he was dead. I tried asking what his name was, how he died, anything! But my mother wouldn't tell me. She would burst into tears and I would feel ashamed for putting my mother in pain by bringing it up." She turned back around and gazed up at the moon. "Oh…I guess I never thought of it that way…but Sirius is really a great guy! He was my dad's best friend! They were so much alike!" Allison gripped the handle of her broom more tightly. "Yes, well he still should have tried to find us, even if he thought we would reject him. If he truly loved us he would have taken the chance!" Allison said angrily through tears. Harry climbed up on the broom with Allison and sat by her side. " I'm sorry Allison, you don't have to like Sirius, it's your choice, but I just want you to know what you could be missing." Allison threw her arms around Harry and cried onto his shoulder. He held her close to him and kissed her neck. "Oh Harry, I know you're right, but I can't just go and call this stranger, "Dad". I mean…..I don't know what I mean…" "It's okay…" Harry said soothingly. "You ready to go down? You can talk to him tommorow or whenever you're ready…" Allison looked up and nodded. Harry took the broomsticks down and they headed back to the common room. 

Once inside, they were surprised to find Autumn and Sirius gone. There was a note hanging midair and humming loudly. Allison picked it up and read aloud, "_Allison, I'm sorry you had to find this out so suddenly and I hope you will forgive me and Sirius. We went off to bed in the Guest room, and we'll see you in the morning at breakfast. Good night. Love,Mum." _Allison folded the note and put it in her pocket. "Goddnight then Harry." Allison said wiping her tears away. Harry hugged her tightly and let her go, she headed up the right staircase. And into the girl's dormitories. Harry went up the left and changed into his pajamas, it was a warm night, so Harry just put on his pajama bottoms. He collapsed on his bed, and didn't even bother taking off his glasses. He couldn't sleep. He just laid there staring up at the ceiling. The he saw the curtain from his 4 poster bed open. It was Allison, she was dressed in a thin airy white nightgown, her eyes glowed in the moonlight that filled the room. "I couldn't sleep." She said sadly. Harry moved over a bit and Allison slipped under the warm blanket and snuggled close to Harry. He played with her hair and took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table. Allison kissed Harry sleepily. "I love you Harry Potter." He smiled warmly. "I love you too." She sighed happily and laid her head on Harry bare chest. He breathed the scent of honeysuckle from Allison's hair. She was making circles on his stomach with her finger. Harry's stomach tighten. What was it about her that always made him feel like he was floating on air? She gazed up at him smiling lovingly. Her hair was soft and feathery feeling. Harry ran his fingers through it, watching it fall from his fingers when he reached the ends. Allison lifted her head up and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry kissed her gently then fiercly. Allison shivered in his arms. She ran her fingers through his dark jet black hair. Allison laid her head back down on Harry chest and he planted kisses all down the back of her neck. Allison drifted off to sleep and Harry laid there watching her breathe in and out. She was still wearing the necklace that Harry had given her. It was glowing pink in the darkness. Allison turned over and sighed softly. Harry held her in his arms and she smiled in her sleep. Harry felt sleep starting to take over and let it take control and fell into a deep sleep filled with love and happiness.

**Wow, that was pretty long! Thanks for the reviews! They were great! Yea! I told you there'd be more fluff!**

**So all those people requesting more fluff! There you go!**

** **

**_Joe: thanks! Yeah it might be weird, didn't think too much about it until after I posted chapter 8_**

**_But I think I'll figure something out! Thanks for the review!_**

**_ _**

**_Chris Bobfish: Yeah, romance fics are my favs too, but I'm not that great at writing them! :O)_**

**_ _**

**_Dreamer7: I would have you edit this, but that would cut into your time of finishing Anna Morgan!!!!_**

**_I want more chapters on your fic!!!!! So if you want more chapters on this fic you better start writing!!!_**

**_LOL :O)~ I know I'm evil!_**

**_ _**

**Alright then, keep those reviews coming and I promise you I will have the next chapter up much sooner then it took for this one to get up! Hear that? More reviews = more chapters! LOL. Thanks , enjoy this one!**

** **

**It's the Fluffiest chapter I've written so far!**

** **

**Love, Kaytea**

** **

** **

**_ _**


	10. Memories Retold

Autumn Winds:Chapter 10;

**Autumn Winds:**Chapter 10;Memories retold  
  
  
By: Kaytea  
  


Harry rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. He glanced over to Allison who was breathing quietly next to him. She stirred in her sleep. Harry watched her with a smile on his face. She looked so angelic in the morning light. Her auburn locks were in ringlets, and her lips were a soft pink. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she yawned quietly. She opened her eyes, they glittered in the morning sun that was peeking through the curtains. Allison wrapped her arms around Harry and gazed sleepily into his eyes. He kissed her forehead gently. Allison laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I want to stay here forever......" she muttered lovingly. Harry ran his fingers through her tousled hair. Then a loud noise interrupted their blissful silence. "Oiy Harry! We're back!" a voice called. Harry heard trunks being thrown on beds and the door opening over and over again. "Crap! they're home from Christmas break!" Harry whispered to Allison. Allison's eyes were filled with panic. "quick, hide!" Harry threw the blanket over Allison and buried her head under the pillows. He checked to make sure that her foot wasn't sticking out or anything, right when Dean pulled open Harry's curtains. "Rise and Shine Harry!" Harry sat there looking nervously around the bed. "What? Aren't you happy to see us?" "Yes! Of course!" Harry said quickly with a smile. "Say....where's Ron? Didn't he stay here for Christmas?" Harry looked at Ron's empty bed. He hadn't heard Ron come up last night...perhaps he didn't. "Maybe he's down at breakfast already?" Harry replied. "Well I'm starved, see you down at breakfast?" Dean said, unpacking his trunk. "Sure...be down in a sec!" The room emptied again, as the boys rushed down to breakfast. "All clear." Harry told Allison, as she emerged from the blankets. She sat up on the bed. Harry muffled a laugh. "What are you laughing at?!" Allison demanded. "Oh nothing...mfhff" Harry said choking down a laugh. "Are you laughing at me?" Allison . "It's just.....your hair!" Harry said with tears in his eyes and a big grin on his face. Allison opened the curtain and looked at the mirror on the wall. Half her hair was sticking straight up and the other half down. She took out her wand and muttered a spell, and hot air shot out from the tip of her wand. She muttered another enchantment and the hot air stopped and her hair was......well perfect. Then she muttered another enchantment and pointed her wand at Harry. He felt a cool breeze blow by, but nothing happened. But Allison was giggling immensly. Harry looked in the mirror and saw his messy hair sticking straight up as if he had seen a ghost. He took out his wand and fixed it. But Allison was still giggling madly. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a long and passionant kiss. "I'll have to mess up your hair more often then...." She said smiling. "Come on, everyone will be wondering where we are..." she said getting up. "So?' Harry said deviously. Allison smiled and took Harry's hand and kissed him softly. "My mum and Sirius will be worried though." "Alright then...." Harry said getting up. Allison left the room and Harry headed for the shower.   
  
Down at breakfast the hall was filled again. Ron and Hermione were eating oatmeal. Harry and Allison sat down at the Gryffindor table. "So where were you guys all yesterday?" Harry asked cooly. Hermione blushed scarlet and Ron cleared his throat. "We were ummmm in the library." Ron said quickly. "Sure..." Harry said buttering his toast. "Say where's Malfoy?" Hermione said peering over at the Slytherin table. "I heard he got hit by one hell of a confusion charm. He's in the hospital wing still." Harry laughed, "Wonder how that happened." Allison smiled happily, "Yes, it's a wonder how that came about." "You guys aren't telling us something!" Hermione protested. So Harry and Allison told them all about what happened with Voldermort at the Yule Ball. "Wow....Harry I'm surprised you didn't kill Malfoy." Ron said impressed. "I wanted to." Harry said through clenched teeth. Ginny walked up to the table and sat down next to Ron. "Ron, did you send Mum an owl? She's been dying to know what you've been up too!" she said merrily. "No, haven't gotten around to it." Ron said spreading some marmalade onto his muffin. Ginny bit into a bright red apple, "Where's Neville?" she asked innocently. "How should we know?" Ron said. "Oh I just thought maybe you've seen him……" Ginny said peering around the table. "Why….is he your boyfriend or something?" Ron said jokingly. Ginny blushed redder than the apple she had been eating. "No…..of course not…" and she remained silent the rest of breakfast. They finished breakfast and headed back to the common room, to play exploding snap. "Where's my mum and Sirius?" Allison whispered to Harry. "They're supposed to be in a guest room, I don't know where though." Harry muttered back. "Let's find them...I need to talk to my mum." Harry nodded and they slipped out of the room.   
  
They headed towards Dumbledore's office when they collided with Dumbledore, who was coming around the corner just then. Harry picked up Dumbledore's tall hat and handed it to him. "Sorry Proffessor, we were just wondering if you knew where Allison's mum was staying." Dumbledore dusted his hat off and put it back on his head. "Certainly, come this way." He lead them to large Faerie portrait that was down the hall. The Faerie was fixing hair, and was quite irritated when Dumbledore interrupted her with the password, "Bumble bee butter". The portrait swung open and Sirius and Autumn were sitting at a small table enjoying a cup of tea. Dumbledore lead them into the room and turned around and left. Autumn got up and hugged Allison. "I'm so sorry sweetie, you shouldn't have found out that way. I hope you'll forgive me." Allison cleared her throat. "Yes Mum, I understand." Sirius sat there quietly, reading a newspaper. Harry glanced nervously around in the ackward silence. When suddenly, Allison leapt forward and flung her arms around Sirius. "Oh....I'm sorry I ran out on you...I know it wasn't your fault." She cried into Sirius' shoulder as he held her in amazment. "I always wished that there might be a chance that my dad was alive, and I guess my wish came true."she said weeping quietly.

Autumn and Harry left the room, while Sirius and Allison talked. They walked down the grand hallways silently, looking at all the portraits that hung on the wall. Harry coughed slightly, and broke the silence, "Autumn?" Autumn looked at him, as if startled by the sudden noise. "Yes Harry?" "Well…since I've met you, I've been wondering……you know since you knew my mom so well….if you could tell me about her….I'm mean you don't have to….if you don't want to….." Autumn pushed her long autumn hair out of her face and smiled, "Why I don't mind at all Harry, you deserve to know about her! She was wonderful, Lily was my best friend. We lived next door to eachother. She grew up as a muggle, they didn't know she was a witch. I knew my families history of witchcraft, but I was forbidden to tell my muggle girlfriends about me being a witch. So it wasn't until Lily ran up to me one day and told me that she had been accepted to Hogwarts, that I could finally tell her about my secret life!" Harry clung to her every word, Autumn paused and continued," I was so happy, I didn't have to hide anything from her anymore. Well….I guess you would say that we met your father and Sirius on the Hogwarts express, they were very kind about helping us with our luggage onto the train. They would always play jokes on us, but we were smarter…and quicker!" Autumn said with a sly smile. They sat down on some fluffy chairs by the entry to the Great Hall. She talked on and on for hours about their days at Hogwarts. Harry hardly noticed the time pass by, until Sirius and Allison bursted out laughing from behind them. They had apparently been listening to Autumn's last story, where Sirius had turned Autumn's hair purple without her noticing, and she had paid him back by turning his spagetti into worms. "You know they really weren't that bad tasting." Sirius said with a grin. Autumn punched him playfully on the arm. "All this talk of food has made me hungry, let's go to dinner." Harry hadn't realized it was dinner already, and the toast seems like years ago.

They entered the hall and sat down to eat. Harry introduced Autumn to Ron and Hermione. Sirius looked so different being all cleaned up, that no one recognized him. Even Hermione nugded Harry, asking him to introduce them to his other friend. Sirius looked pleased and fed Hermione and Ron a long drawn out story on how he was the new DADA teacher, and his name was Proffessor Nulegan. He said he was getting a tour of the castle before the beginning of next year. Allison, Harry, and Autumn tried not to laugh. Hermione was very interested and asked what subjects they'd be covering. Sirius muffled a laugh and continued, Allison coughed noisily into her napkin to cover a snigger. And Harry was trying hard to keep a straight face, and Ron kept eyeing him suspiciously. "So Proffessor Nulegan, is there any books that I should read over the summer that might help with our subjects." Sirius smiled widly, "Yes, try reading , "How to fool a Gryffindor" by: S. Black or "Gullible Granger" by: Sirius B." Hermione's jaw dropped as Ron started laughing madly. "Sirius! (he whispered) it's you! Couldn't even tell it was you!". Harry,Autumn, and Allison let out their laughter, till they were red in the face. They gathered around the common room fire after dinner and joked around. Sirius showed Ron some new pranks to play on Malfoy. And Autumn was showing Hermione and Ginny an easy spell to braid their hair quicker than a flick of the wrist. Harry and Allison were curled up on the couch. Allison was warming her feet by the fire, and Harry was laying back, trying to stay awake, he felt extremly tired. Allison yawned softly and gazed up at Harry. Her eyes were theirbright aquamarine as usual. "Harry, why don't you get some sleep, you looks so worn out." Harry smiled and blinked his eyes open. "No, I'm alright." Allison smiled wickedly. "We have classes again tommorow……so you'll need the sleep." Allison said lovingly. She planted a kiss on Harry's nose. His heart skipped a beat. Allison got up, and headed towards the girl's dormitories. Hermione checked her watch, "Oh my! It's past eleven! And we have classes tommorow!" She got up and her and Ginny followed Allison into the dormitories. Ron got up and smiled happily. "Oooh, I can't wait to see Malfoy tommorow!" he said merrily. Sirius chuckled and got up. He and Allison left the common room, saying good-night to Ron and Harry as they left. Ron and Harry trudged up the stairs into the boy's tower. Harry collapsed onto his bed, taking his glasses off and fell asleep right away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**There are we happy?****I updated! Sorry it took so long, and it's not that long, but I've been busy. The end is near! Ginny's finally in here, thanks to ~*~Joe~*~.**

**So write some more reviews and you will get the next chapter soon.**

**I'm leaving this Saturday to go across the country, so I will try to get the ending by then up so I won't leave you guys hanging for a long time again! Alright then, please be good little readers and review! It really gives me the energy to write the next chapter, (which I promise will be better than this last one) . It lets me know that people are still reading it! Alright then, let me know how you liked this chapter, it's not that great, I'm so picky that's why it took so long, I'm not satisfied with it, but it'll do. Later then, gonna have me a cup a tea! :o) yum.**

**Luv, Kaytea**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Allison's Encounter

Autumn Winds:Chapter 11;Allison's encounter

**Autumn Winds:**Chapter 11;Allison's encounter  
  
By: Kaytea  
  


Harry went down to breakfast and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Hermione were reviewing for exams, much to Ron's detest. Sirius and Autumn were laughing at Snape, who's bacon was dancing merrily on his plate. Snape was glaring around trying to figure out who was doing it. Harry sipped his orange juice, while looking around the large table. "Where's Allison?" Harry asked worriedly. Hermione glanced up. "Gee, I don't know. She wasn't in the Girl's dormintory when I woke up." She said looking around the table too. "Well let's find her, we have charms in 15 mins!" Harry said getting up. "Anything to stop studying!" Ron said happily. Hermione closed her book and shoved it in her bag. "Okay...let's go." Sirius and Autumn stayed behind to make Snape's toast jump up and down.  
  
"Hmmm...that's weird that she's off on her own.....I didn't see Malfoy at breakfast either, I hope he hasn't done anything to her." Harry said clutching his wand tightly. They walked briskly down the hall past the library. They reached the hallway by the stone witch,(that was really a secret passage way to the Honeyduke's basement.), when Hermione screamed. Harry and Ron stared at dark figure on the ground. Harry ran towards it. It was Allison, she was lying there in a bloody heap. She looked unconcious. Hermione conjered a floating stretcher, and they put Allison on it. Hermione felt her pulse as they led the stretcher to the hospital wing. "She's still alive, but her pulse is really slow.....Dear god, I wonder what happened to her" Hermione said pointing to her torn clothes and the bloody gash across her shoulder. When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey looked like she might faint. She immediantly began healing Allison. Clotting the blood, and applying ointments to her wounds. Allison laid in the bed still with her eyes closed. Harry felt an anger boiling up in his stomach. Malfoy had to be behind this. There was no way Voldermort could have the strength to do this. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Autumn came rushing in. "Only the Headmaster may stay, everyone else out! There isn't enough room in here!!" Madame Pomfrey ordered. Ron and Hermione left. Sirius,Autumn, and Harry didn't budge. Madame Pomfrey gave them a raised eyebrow, but Dumbldore told her they could stay. After several minutes Allison awoke. Harry was holding her hand, and smiled at her.

She whipped her hand away from him and started screaming. "No! Get him away, he'll kill me!" She hugged her knees to her chest and began to rock back and forth. Harry looked bewildered, as did everyone else in the room. "What's wrong, m'dear? Do you not trust Harry for some reason?" Dumbledore said kindly. "He tried to kill me. He....He...tried to...."She broke off in tears. Harry was hurt, obviously there was some mix up, maybe they put a confusion charm on her? Dumbledore thought deeply on how to find more information. "We'll have to perform a memory restoring charm, to find out what _really _happened." He said simply. Dumbledore took Harry's hand, who held Sirius' hand, who was holding Autumn's hand, who was holding Allison's hand, who was holding Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore let go of Harry's hand for a second, to wave his wand quickly, muttering "Memoirus Restorus", he grabbed Harry's hand again. Harry's mind melted. He was in the hallway outside of the Gryffindor Portrait. He looked and saw himself all the way down the hallway about to enter the Great Hall. Just then his attention went to the portrait of the Fat Lady. It opened and out walked Allison, her teal eyes sparkling in the morning sun. She pushed her hair out of her face and stopped to tie her shoe. Just then he saw….._what?!?!This couldn't be! There he was, or at least some one who looked exactly like him_. The fake Harry approached Allison. Allison got up from the tying her shoe, and smiled at Harry, her books balanced in her arms. "Good morning Harry!" Allison said cheerfully. The fake Harry remained silent, and took Allison by the arm, he led her towards the library. "Harry? Where are we going? We should get some breakfast before charms!" Allison said with a hint of concern in her voice. "Ummm …..it's a surprise." _The voice sounded like him, but not really. It must have been the polyjuice potion, this was NOT him!_ Allison continued to walk with him down the hallway, with a puzzled look on her face. All of a sudden, they stopped at the stone witch. The fake Harry tapped it's hunchback with his wand and mumbled, "Dissendium" the back opened up, and the fake Harry lifted Allison into the back, by then she was shouting at him to let her down, he pushed her down into it and hopped into it himself. It was dark. _Harry could barely see Allison anymore_. She must have hurt herself, because she let out a cry of pain. _Harry's heart ached, who was this monster, who did this to her? _The fake Harry climbed on top of Allison holding her down onto the ground. Allison screamed in terror, and he put a silent charm on her. Her eyes were filled with horror, they were bursting in tears. He magically bound her hands, and held her down, his foot on her ribcage. Allison kicked him violently, and when his foot slipped she managed to kick him hard in the forehead, leaving a mark from her shoe, but when she did that the scar on the fake Harry, melted off. _It dissapeared. That meant the Polyjuice Potion was wearing off, they'd find out who it was soon._ The fake Harry took out his wand and held it to Allison's throat, she laid still, and stopped kicking. The fake Harry paced the tunnel a bit, muttering stuff to himself, that was unitelligible. Allison wiggled up against the wall, and got up on her feet silently. She began to creep off into the dark. The fake Harry hadn't noticed until, there was a squeak from Allison's shoe on the ground. The fake Harry looked around in the dark for Allison. He couldn't see her, so he lit a blue fire in a jar. He saw Allison running for the concrete slide. He panicked and accidently took off the silent charm. He then quickly shouted "Leadius maxmius" a lead weight shot out at Allison and hit her in the back. She lunged forward, and fell to the ground. He held his wand down at her, Allison's eyes blinking to stay concious. He shouted ,"Avada Kedavra", but Allison rolled over, out of target of the curse. A green light hit the floor and bounced off the ground and hit the fake Harry. The fake Harry fell to the ground, and Allison crawled up the stone slide. She pushed herself out of the back of the witch, with all her strength, and collapsed on the ground. She wriggled the wand out of her pocket and chocked out, the spell to unbound her hands. She tried to get up, but fell down and laid still. Everything went black…….

Harry found himself in the hospital wing again. Everyone let go of eachother's hands, and Allison got up out of bed. She tried walking, but fell forward. Harry caught her in his arms. She back away from him, and dizzily walked to the door. "Someone grab her, she needs rest!" Madame Pomfery shrilled. Sirius tried to grab her shoulders, but Allison dodged him and ran out the door. They all ran after her, Dumbledore walked slowly to the door, watching them chase her down the hallway. "I know where she's going…." Dumbledore smiled and apparated to the hallway with the stone witch. Allison made it there, breathing heavily, with Harry, Sirius, and Autumn right behind her. Allison pointed to the witch. "He's there….he's there." She cried franticaly. She looked like she might faint and started to fall backwards. Harry caught her again. She gazed dreamily into his green eyes. Then she gave a startled cry. "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" She flung her arms around his neck. "How could I accuse you of wanting to kill me? I'm so sorry" She sobbed miserably. Harry held her in his arms, and kissed her head. Her rubbed her back, to calm her down. Sirius and Dumbledore got their wands out and tapped the back of the witch shouting, "Dissendium!" It sprang open and Sirius went in first followed by Dumbledore. Autumn, Harry, and Allison stayed outside, waiting anxiously. Minutes later, Sirius hopped out , with a somber face. He grabbed Dumbledore's hand and helped him out, they pulled out a limp body, that was stiff as a plank of wood. They laid him on the ground , and Dumbledore's face was the most serious Harry had ever seen. Harry looked curiously at the face of the body. He gasped in shock……………how could it be? "Dumbledore, is he…..is he dead?" Dumbledore's face was filled in anger and sorrow, "Yes Harry……….he's dead."

**Ooo…a cliffy! Come on, I never leave you guys with cliffhangers that often. So who is this mystery person??? And why did he want Allison dead? Hmmmmmm……next chapter tommorow!!!!! More reviews! I totally appreciate them!**

**Daydreamer07: Yay! More Anna Morgan, I'm so loving that story!**

**Winky: You are such a sweetie! Thanx for all your great reviews!**

**Yurvin: Yes, he just went as Sirius, not snuffles! Good question! Thanks!**

** **

**Love , Kaytea**


	12. When Harry met Allison

Autumn Winds:Chapter 12;

**Autumn Winds:**Chapter 12;When Harry met Allison

I've been wanting to use this title, even though it has nothing to do with the chapter.)  
  
  
By: Kaytea

A/N: Iusually never have an author's note in the beginning, they always bug me, but this is important ! This chapter contains some "more than fluff" if you catch my drift, but it's not like hard core, junk, so don't worry. It's not extremly descriptive or anything, just saying that something might happen, so if you are underage or don't like stuff like that, then please don't read the third paragraph, ok? It's PG-13 rated. Thanx so much, Kaytea  
  


Allison cringed at the sight of the dead body on the ground, and Autumn lead her back to the hospital wing. Harry slumped against the wall. Sirius kicked the wall angrily. "That bastard! He tried to kill my daughter! And now that he's dead........." Sirius broke off into angry sobs. Dumbledore put the body on a stretcher, and covered it with a sheet. "Oh Peter....why'd you do it?" Dumbledore muttered sadly at the stiff body under the sheet. Harry cleared his throat, and spoke up. "Sirius? Aren't you happy that he's dead? You wanted to kill him 2 years ago." Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, and spat angrily on the ground. "Yes, I'm thrilled the filthy bastard is dead. But now there's no way to prove that I'm innocent. I'll have to live in secrecy for the rest of my life!!" Sirius stormed off the hallway towards the guest room. Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry looked up at his somber face. "It's a shame. He wasn't the brightest boy, but he could have done marvelous things. Such a waste." Harry breathed deeply. "Sir, is there anyway that we can prove that Sirius is innocent?" Dumbledore let out a sigh, "i'm afraid not.....there doesn't seem like we can do much, now that Pettigrew is dead." They sat there in the silence in deep thought, when Dumbledore waved his hand, "Let's be going, the other students will be coming out of their first class." He and Harry rushed to the Hospital Wing with the stretcher. Dumbledore led the stretcher to a back room, leaving Harry at Allison's bedside. Allison looked much better, Madame Pomfrey had obviously been healing her, while they were in the hallway. "Where's Sirius and Autumn?" Harry asked quietly. Allison smiled sadly. "My mum is comforting Sirius, he's really upset. They're in the guestroom." Harry sat down on the bed, next to Allison. He leaned against the back wall, at the head of the bed. Allison leaned into Harry for a soft kiss. He felt warm wet tears running down her face. He kissed her tears away,kissing her face gently. She smiled and grabbed his robes, pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him passionantly. He ran his fingers up and down her spine, making Allison shiver in his arms. Harry kissed her neck softly, and Allison sighed quietly. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and was kissing him gently, She was making little circles on the back of his neck with her finger, that made his skin tingle. Her lips were warm, and Harry loved how her lips matched up perfectly with his. Just then, there was a loud, "Ahem!" He looked up. Madame Pomfrey was looking at him sternly. He let go of Allison, who was bright red with embaressment. "Mr. Potter, You should be going to your classes now. Ms. BeauxYeux needs her rest." Harry nodded and got his school bag from the bedside chair. "Just like your father you are…….. Iremember when Ms. Evans was in here after a nasty Quidditch match, and hesnuck in here, to "cheer" her up." Madame Pomfrey said, the sterness leaving her voice, and she chuckled merrily. She left the room, and Harry kissed Allison good bye. "Oh Harry, please come and visit me, I'll go crazy here all by myself." Allison said exasperatly.Harry smiled, and whispered to her, "I'll come by after dinner, ok?" . She kissed him once more, and Harry left. 

Harry had Divination next, so he headed up to the tall tower. He made it there just as class was about to start. Ron was there, filling up a cup of tea. "More tea leaves reading….What happened to Allison? Who attacked her?" Ron asked anxiously. Harry told him all about what happened, and Ron sat there with his mouth hanging open. "So Peter is finally for sure dead? What'll happen to Sirius?" Ron asked quickly. "He dead, alright. I don't know what Sirius will do though," Harry said grimly. Class began and Harry's death had been foretold, he would die a painful and trecherous death this month. Lavender and Parvati edged away from Harry, and spoke to him quietly as if he were on his death bed. Harry didn't mind though, it was no change from every Divination lesson. Ron and Harry headed to the Great Hall for lunch, and they met up with Hermione on the way there. Hermione was ridden with worry about what happened to Allison, and Ron filled her in on everything as they sat down to eat. "That's simply frightening, I wonder where he got the ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione wondered aloud. "Maybe he snuck into Snape's secret supply?" Ron replied, between bites of spagettie. "Maybe…." Harry pondered, drinking some pumpkin juice . They finished lunch and went to History of Magic, then Astrology. After an hour of staring at star maps, they blearily began to walk to the common room.Harry stopped abruptly. "I should go see how Sirius is doing." Harry announced. "See you guys later?" Ron and Hermione smiled at eachother deviously. "Sure Harry, see you later." Harry watched Ron slip his arm around Hermione's waist as they walked away towards the common room. Harry ran to the Guest Room and gave the Faerie the password. He went inside the room, and found Autumn sipping some tea by the fire. "Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. Autumn looked up startled. "Oh…he's talking to Dumbledore right now." She said calmly. Harry sat down. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Oh I'm fine…just tired I suppose." Autumn looked at the fire and just kinda stared off into nowhere. "Well I guess I'll be heading down to dinner then." Harry said slowly, staring up at Autumn. "Yes then, I'll be down in a bit." Autumn said sweetly still staring at the fire. Harry went to the Great Hall and ate dinner alone. Ron and Hermione hadn't shown up yet. Sirius was still gone, and Autumn still hadn't come down from her room.After he had eaten enough, he got up to go to the hospital wing. But the door way was blocked by two bulky boys and a smaller boy in the middle. ' Draco and his gang of goonies, great.' Harry thought. "Where's your girlfriend, Potter?"Harry ignored him and attempted to walk his way through the doorway, but it was impossible. "What? Can't fight your fights without her?"Draco cackled. Harry clutched his wand tightly, "I'm warning you Malfoy, I should kill you right now, but I have more decency than that."Draco rose his wand at Harry, but just then Proffessor Flintwick walked up to them, "Not causing trouble over hear are we?" he squeaked angrily. "Course not Proffessor" Malfoy said grinning at Harry, "Just showingHarry how to do that charm he missed in class today."Flintwick smiled, "Well, off you go now, I'm keeping an eye on you two though, to make sure things stay friendly." Flintiwck walked off then, and Harry shoved his way past Crabbe. Malfoy sauntered off to the Slytherin common room.

Harry reached the hospital to find Allison's bed empty, he felt someone slip their hands over his eyes, "Guess who?" a sweet voice asked. "Hmm…this is hard." Harry smiled. "Is it Neville?"The person behind him giggled. "Hmm…dunno might be." The person said between giggles."Hope not, because it'd be weird if I did this to Neville." Harry turned around abruptly and kissed the stunned Hermione behind him. Harry backed away, Allison had been talking, while Hermione had her hands over his eyes. Harry turned a bright scarlet, as did Hermione. "Umm…oops, sorry. I thought you were Allison……" Harry stuttered looking at his feet. "How could you Harry?!?" Allison said pretending to be jealous. Hermione mumbled something about going to find Ron and left the room. "I'm so sorry Allison, how can I make it up to you?" Harry asked with a sparkle in his eyes. "I don't know Harry, that's pretty unforgivable…." Allison said with an evil smile. "You know I don't like Hermione like that, plus I have you, how could I choose someone else over you?" Harry said playing with Allison's hair. " I hope so….." Allison giggled. "Can you leave the hospital yet? You're alright now , right?" Harry asked anxiously. "I pratically had to beg Madame Pomfrey to death just to get out of bed. But she finally agreed to let me leave." Allison said innocently."Wow, I can't believe the whole day's almost gone, too dark out to practice Quidditch now." Harry said as they walked out of the hospital wing. "Yeah, but I'm sure we can think of other ways to keep busy…" Allison said pushing her hair out of her face. Her blue-green eyes sparkled brightly.They made it to the common room to find that everyone had already gone to bed. Harry cupped Allison's chin and kissed her softly. She melted in his arms, making his heart skip a beat. Allison kissed him back fiercly. Harry ran his hands up and down her back, Allison shivered, and pulled Harry closer to her.They kissed by the fireside for a few moments later, until they heard someone coming down the stairs of the girls dormitory. Allison lead Harry up to his dormitory quickly, and pushed him onto his bed, wrapping the curtains around them. She laid on top of Harry and continued to kiss him gently. Harry slipped off her heavy school robes, Allison gasped, but kept kissing Harry. Harry's skin tingled from Allison's touch.Harry kissed Allison's neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. Allisonran her fingers along Harry's bare chest. Allison was wearing a short airywhite dress, and her shoes laid forgotten on the end of the bed. Harry wrapped his arms around Allison's waist, and she ran her fingers through his hair,he fiddled with the zipper on the back of Allison's dress. When he got it unzipped, Allison stopped kissing him. She sat up. And zipped her dress back up. Harry sat up, and looked her in the eyes. She kissed him gently, and whispered in his ear, "Not now." Harry nodded and kissed her softly.Allison pushed him down on the bed again, and fell asleep in his arms. Harry listened to her heartbeat, and took off his glasses, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

A/N:Sorry, hope that wasn't too obscene for anyone, but I kinda wanted to put that in, because it kinda works for the next chapter. Ooo would you look at all that fluff? Geez, it was so fluffy in this chapter, that just means something really cool will hafta happen next chapter, ok? I will have this finished by tommorow! Because I'm leaving cross country Saturday, so I promise the ending will be up by Friday night! I will try my hardest! I love you guys! The reviews make me so happy! I got 46 reviews so far, that is so awesome! I am so loved, yea! :o) Okay then, I guess I'll be going to bed now, I wrote two chapters, so no complaining! Luv, Kaytea

Nightfall: Cool, thanks for reading it, take your time. You are so welcome! I love reading your stories, you deserve it! Keep writing!!!

The Blue Pen Fairy: Cute pen name! Alright! I finished two chapters in one night, everyone happy?

=): yeah me too, I promise I won't have any more cliffhangers as bad as that one again!

Kylana: Hee Hee, Alright I wrote two chapters, and will be finishing this dang fanfic before Friday.

~*~Joe~*~: Cool, I'll help ya, and I'll be good and not write too many cliffies! :^)


	13. The Soul Within

Allison gets up from Harry's bed in the middle of the night and walks in a trance outside onto the grounds

**Autumn winds: **Chapter 13; The Soul Within

By: Kaytea

Harry jerked awake, his scar was hurting, really terrible too. He put his glasses on and noticed Allison was gone, He saw her on the grounds in her pale whitedress. She was walking as if she were in a trance and waswalking towards the lake. Harry had a feeling Voldemort might be behind this. So he got his Firebolt and rushed down to the lake. He met up right in front of Allison. She walkedright past him, she didn't even look at him. Her eyes were a deep violet and her lips were bloodred. Her hair wasn't the usual aburn, but a pale silvery blonde. She was really pale, so white, it didn't look at all like her, but it **was** her. "Allison! What are you doing? Allison!?!?" Harry asked franticaly. Allison ignored him and kept walking to the lake's surfaces. He firmly put his hands on her shoulders to try and stop her, she pushed him away with a force he didn't think she even had. She kept walking on, not even blinking. Allison dipped her feet in the shallow edge of the lake. "Allison, this isn't the time to go swimming!" Harry said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, his scar was throbbing something terrible. He had to get Allison in the castle, it wasn't safe out here, Voldemort must be nearby. Allison knelt in the shallow waters, so only her legs were in the water.She began muttering things that Harry couldn't understand. He strained his ears to listen. "*Avec cette épée de la mort, je me sacrifie pour rapporter le seigneur foncé à la puissance, de tuer le garçon qui a vécu, de sorte que la toute-puissant foncée règne une fois encore *" (Translation: With this sword of death, I sacrifice myself to bring back the dark lord to power, to kill the boy who lived, so that the dark almighty shall rule once again. ). Allison then smiled evilly at Harry,who's scar was burning his forhead, as if it were on fire.She pulled something bright and glittery out of the folds ofher dress. It was a silver dagger. She held it to her heart, Harry ran towards her and tried to pull it away from her, she looked at him angrily, Harry scar had never felt this terrible. Allison ripped the dagger from his grasp and brought it to her throat. Harry yanked it away with all his strength. The dagger went flying deep within the dark waters of the lake. Allison triedto dive into the water to go after it, and Harry grabs hold of her, and slappedher.Harry's scar stung somethingterrible. Allison staredright at him with an angry glare, then it melted into a smile. Her eyes flashed from teal to violet.She collapsed on the ground, "Please….Harry…he'safter me…..go save yourself, it's too late for me." She jibberedpanickly. Harry tried to help her up ,but suddenlythe color flushed from her face, and her eyes turned a deep violet again.She shoved Harry to the ground and dove into the icy waters. Harry got up and ripped off his cloak. He dove in ,swimmingafter Allison, who was swimming deeper and deeper. He caught her by the silver heart necklace around her neck.She looked up at him angrily with dark violet eyes. She clawed fiercly at his arm. He didn't care, he pulled her up from the water. And flung her onto the ground.She was fighting conciousness,she screamed , and clutched her heart. She arched her back and screamed and a black cloud came from her mouth.Harry's scar pierced his skin something horrible. The black cloud thendissolved into a pile of silver dust then melted into the ground. The pain in his scar stopped abruptly.Harry knelt down next to Allison who was lying still on the ground. He felt her cold neck. He listened to her heart. Her pulse was gone.Her heart had stopped beating. He kissed her cold lips, and pointed his wand to her chest. He concentrated hard, there had to be a spell…….he mutterd something that he didn't even know and his fingertips grew warm. Allison laid still, and Harry waited in anticipation. Allison's hair began to darken magically, back to a golden auburn. Her skin was warmer and olive color again. Her lips were the normal soft pink, not the blood red they had been earlier. Harry wanted to see her eyes again, the dark violet eyes had scared him when he looked into them, he had seen all his fears and hatreds within them. Allison murmured something that sounded foreign. She slowly opened her eyes,they were a gorgeous teal again. Allison kissed Harry and stared him straight in the eyes, "*Oh mon amour, je vous ai trouvé encore, le foncé est...forever allé.*" (translation: Oh my love, Ihave found you again, the dark one is gone....forever). Harry stared at her bewildered. "I don't understand a word you're saying!" He said smiling.Allison smiled faintly, " Iwill always love you…..you're safe now……Voldermort is gone forever." Harry smiled and kiss her lovingly. He helped Allison up, who limped painful. There was a slash on her leg, she must have cut it on one of the rocks in the lake. Harry lifted her into his arms and carried her into the castle. 

**Major déjà vu! ***a/n sorry just wanted to add that in! :^) lol****

** **

Once inside the castle, Harry took Allison to the Hospital Wing. She fell asleep on one of the beds as Harry knocked on Madame Pomfrey's office door. She came out wearing a fuzzy pink bath robe, and pink hippo slippers. Her hair was in curlers and she had sprigs of hair popping out all over the place. "Yes, Harry? What's happened now?!?" Madame Pomfrey asked with a dash of annoyance and worry in her voice. "It's, Allison." He said pointing at Allison's bloody leg. "Oh dear!" Madame Pomfrey scrambled about getting bottles of ointments and potions. Harry ran off to Dumbledore's office who was coming down the stairs just then, putting on his wizarding hat. "Harry, what has happened? I sensed Voldermort near." Harry explained to him what happened as they walked to the Hospital Wing. "Yes, it make perfect sense now……I suspected something about Allison, what with her family history. Yes, yes. No wonder why Voldermort tried to take over her body. " Dumbledore said with an excitement as if he had finished a 5,000 piece jigsaw puzzle at last. "What do you mean her family history, Proffessor?"Harry asked with a confused look on his face."Well,she comes from a pure blood wizarding family. Sirius and Autumn are both pure blood wizards. There for making Allison very powerful. And with Sirius being a deatheater in the past, there's a connection in her blood, just as your scar has given you dark powers, such as parselmouth. " Dumbledore stopped to breathe, and Harry motioned for him to continue. "Ah yes, and so her being a powerful pure blood witch, with a connection of dark powers…..well it made her very valuable. Not to mention that charm that your mother put on her, it made her very protected." " No wonder she has escaped death so often this year!" Harry exclaimed. "Exactly! Voldermort must have tried to possess Allison, so when she killed herself, he would live on in her body. " Harry shuddered at the thought. "So he's gone for sure then?" Harry asked anxiously. Dumbledore grinned, "Yes! From what you told me, about him turning to silver dust and melting, that means his soul has vanished, no body no soul…means that you do not exist. He's gone Harry!" Harry felt weak in the knees. Voldermort was gone, finally all those deaths, his parents, and Cedric's…..Voldermort had been punished for them at long last. He felt like walking on air. They made it to the hospital wing, with Allison arguing with Madame Pomfrey playfully. "Please? I don't want to stay in here anymore…I'll go insane!! I've spent more time in this hospital than at Hogwarts it's self this year!"Madame Pomfrey finished wrapping up her leg in a bandage, "No, 'fraid not. You need your rest, need to keep an eye on you." Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Allison looked up him with pleading eyes.He smiled kindly. "Poppy, perhaps she would rest better in her dormitory tonight? I'm sure she'll be quite safe." He suggested. " You saw what happened to her, and she was in her dormitory all night." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "Yes Poppy, I know that, but……..He's gone…..for sure now." Madame Pomfrey dropped the bottle she had been holding. Her eyes lit up and she hugged Dumbledore merrily, and started dancing around the room singing with joy. "Oh thank Merlin's beard! He's gone from our lives forever!……..well I suppose she can go then, but she needs to be careful with that leg."Harry helped Allison off the bed, and supported her as she stood up on her leg, she winced in pain, but walked only with a slight limp.Dumbledore headed to the Owlery to send the minister of magic an owl of the nights events. Harry helped Allison into the common room, and she vanished into the girls dormitory. Harry fell asleep, but kept waking up every hour or so. It was impossible to sleep, after what had happened. 

A/N: Sorry, I know there hasen't been a Quidditch match yet, Since Voldermort was at the castle so often Dumbledore had canceled the Quidditch matches for the fall season, so the spring season they'll have matches, ok? 

Alright, I'll finish the story tommorow, ok? I didn't read through this to check for typos, because it's midnight here, and I'm so tired. 

Luv, Kaytea

** **

A/N: I am not sure if that is a correct translation, to late to try and make the translation with my 4 years of french, so I used an online translator, ok? So it may not be correct, so don't hurt me!

Yes I also know, Allison "almost" dies a million times, sorry! It must be getting boring!


	14. The Begining to an End

Autumn Winds: Chapter 14;

**Autumn Winds: **Chapter 14;The Beginning to an End.  
  
By: Kaytea  
  


Harry played with the silver ring on his finger. It had a heart with a lightening bolt in the center of it. He remembered when Allison had given it to him for Valentine's day. He had been shocked; she told him it was just a promise ring, that she'd always be true. The Quidditch matches went well for the spring season. He had been made captain. It was a great surprise, but the whole team agreed he deserved it. Allison was the new keeper, and that had helped immensely, seeing as how they had won every match. They had the House Cup, and everything was perfect. But Harry was feeling terrible. They were in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't believe the whole year was gone already. Allison was listening intently to Hermione's instructions on how to curl hair instantly, with a simple spell. And Ron had been using some new tips he'd gotten off of Sirius, on Malfoy's compartment. The train came to a stop and it was time to get off. Harry was going to miss Allison and all his friends so much. It was too much to bear. Allison came up to Harry and kissed his cheek, "Come on Harry, let's get our things...cheer up, I promise you I will visit you over the summer." Harry brightened up, and got his things from the compartment. Allison pulled him close and kissed him passionately for a few minutes, but then pulled away. "We better go, everyone's almost off the train already."   
  
Harry lead Allison out of the train, and they saw Autumn and Sirius waving merrily at them, Allison dropped her bag off with them, "I want to meet Harry's relatives, I'll be right back, okay?" she said sweetly. Autumn nodded and smiled, as Sirius loaded Allison's trunk into the back of a rental car. Uncle Vernon was squinting madly for Harry. "What's taking that blasted boy so long, we've been waiting here for minutes!" Aunt Petunia got out of the car to look for him, as well as Dudley who was complaining it was too hot in the car. Harry approached them with Allison at his side. Uncle Vernon stuck his trunk in the trunk of the car, and eyed Allison meanly. "Who's this you got there boy?" Harry was about to speak, but Allison spoke up first. "My name's Allison BeauxYeux, I'm ever so pleased to meet you, I've heard so much about you Mr. Dursley. You work with rigs, am I correct? What an impressive occupation!" she said sweetly holding out her hand. Uncle Vernon shook it, with a puzzled look on his face. Allison turned to Aunt Petunia next, "Oh and is this your wife? It couldn't be, she's much too young looking! My I do love your dress, it's so lovely." Aunt Petunia blushed and looked at her feet. Allison brought her hands to her face in surprise at Dudley. "And this must be your son Harry has told me about! What a handsome young man, looks just like his father! Why, I heard he was going to the British school for boys, Smetlings! How wonderful, you must be very smart Dudley!" Dudley stammered out some gibberish and shook Allison's hand, who was smiling happily. "Uh, nice to meet you, must be off." Uncle Vernon said shaking her hand once more. "Oh I do hope you won't mind Harry staying at my house sometime this summer! I know how much you must have missed him, but I would really appreciate it, if he could visit me." Allison said in a singsong voice. Uncle Vernon looked apprehensively at Aunt Petunia, "Oh certainly, he may. just uhh..send him a letter, you know how to do it the normal way right?" he said. "Oh yes, well nice to meet you, Bye now!" She waved at the Durselys. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and went off to the rental car. Harry got in the car feeling a lot better than he had on the train, maybe he's see his friends sooner than he thought............  
  
  


**Terribly sorry that was so short, but that is THE END!!!! Yes it's free from my soul now! I need to go and pack for Pennsylvania now, there will be a sequel, so please look out for it, alright! You can email me whenever, just check out my profile, and don't forget to review this please!!!!! And also can you please please, add me to your favorites , so you know when the sequel comes out! Thanx! You know now that I think about it, I've forgotten why I called this "Autumn Winds" oh well. Thank you loyal reviewers!!!! Bye bye!  
  
Love, Kaytea**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
